


Property of Blaine Anderson

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine Big Bang Challenge, Dalton Academy, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Ownership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine runs into cat-hybrid Kurt Hummel while the younger boy is touring Dalton Academy, he's immediately struck by how stunning the hybrid is. It seems a no-brainer for the Junior Warbler to offer to be Kurt's 'owner' so that he can legally attend the academy. Blaine promises himself, and Kurt (though not out loud), that they will remain strictly friends. Of course, when instincts and attraction get involved, how can Blaine's self-control hold out? And what about those who would deem Blaine an 'unfit owner' due to the way he treats Kurt, so much like a person and unlike a pet? Not everything is rainbows and butterflies at Dalton Academy, and in this Warbler eat Warbler world, 'pets' have no power. It's all up to Blaine to keep his kitten, and his heart, safe and sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My work for the Blaine Anderson Big Bang 2015. A big thank you to everyone who set this event up, and to my beta, Linds (pinksunglassesandbowties on tumblr) who stepped in a little late for me when my first beta had life stuff get in the way. You are a life saver, dear. Thank you! <3
> 
> And to the amazing Em (wipklaine/thanksforknowingme on tumblr), THANK YOU SO MUCH for the AMAZING artwork, which will be at the start of this fic. It is so beautiful. I love it. You gave my Kurt life, and I am so thankful. <3
> 
> This has been a grand adventure. I hope everyone enjoys the final product as much as I enjoyed writing it.

 

 

Blaine Anderson thought himself a pretty simple creature. He was a boy entering his junior year of high school at the prestigious Dalton Academy. He was captain of the Warblers, though he still looked to Wes, David, and Thad to lead the council in all decisions for the group. He was a leader, a proud man, and he was a very good student to boot. It had already been established that he was most likely to be his year's valedictorian, which really seemed to irk Sebastian Smythe, who was less than happy about being Blaine's back up in the Warblers  _and_  lower than him in class ranking.

 

Perhaps being Blaine Anderson didn't mean everyone loved him, but it did mean that Blaine had most of what he wanted within his reach. He needed only to take it. It would have been easier to take that one thing he really wanted if it were actually there, of course, but Blaine felt guilty for even thinking of complaining. He had the perfect life. How could he be so jealous of his friends when he saw them holding hands in the halls? It wasn't their fault he hadn't found the one yet. And it wasn't their fault he wasn't going to settle on someone like  _Sebastian_.

 

Even as he watched Nick lead a high-strung Jeff by the leash down the hall, Blaine couldn't help but pine after them. Maybe theirs wasn't a fully accepted love, but it was love all the same and Blaine just wanted that. So badly. He also wished his friends would have an easier time in life, though. Everyone knew relationships between humans and hybrids was a big taboo. It wasn't like Jeff could pretend he wasn't part dog when he yipped and bounced and wagged his tail like his life depended on it.

 

With a sigh, Blaine shook his head and turned down the spiral staircase, making his way toward the main hall that would lead him to the senior commons. He needed to talk to Wes about some song ideas and he'd heard that David's pet was finally growing her mature feathers and wanted to see them. Eliza had always been a beautiful canary hybrid, but she'd still had the fluffy feathers of youth. Now she'd have long golden plumes mixed in her hair and along her arms for everyone to see.

 

Sometimes Blaine wondered where else the girl had the bright and beautiful fringe, but he didn't ask. Some would just bluntly demand to know, but not Blaine. He respected everyone, human and hybrid alike, and that wasn't his place to know.

 

It was as he rounded the last bit of staircase that Blaine nearly ran right into an unfamiliar but fascinating face. There were crystal blue eyes that held vertical slits for pupils, whiskers that were clear but for the way they caught the sunlight that poured in through the intricate ceiling. The boy had the most gravity-defying upswept hair that seemed not to have a single piece out of place, and fitting just so in the style were two pointed feline ears that kept twitching this way and that, as if overwhelmed by all the sounds of so many teenaged boys tromping through the halls.

 

Blaine was sure he was openly staring as his eyes roved over the figure before him, dressed in designer fashion that he was sure Sebastian would mock while Trent gasped and squealed out the designer's name and just how much that outfit had to cost. He couldn't imagine how much skill it took to alter those skin-tight pants to fit his tail without ruining them, and he knew they were expensive, too. The boy had to be skilled. No high fashion designers made clothing for  _hybrids_  after all. Blaine bit the inside of his cheek to keep from getting angry, instead focusing on the way that long tabby striped tail twitched and swayed nervously behind the boy.

 

There was a man standing beside the boy, ball cap in his hands being wrung so tightly that Blaine wasn't sure it would still be a hat by the time the man stopped and tried to put it back on his head. There was some major resemblance between the two, though the man was definitely all human and the boy was not balding and a lot thinner than the man, who Blaine was all but assuming had to be his father. That was something interesting. A hybrid with a human parent? That didn't happen often anymore. Not since the initial excitement over the evolution of hybrids had worn off back in the sixties and they'd become something... dirty to most of society.

 

Blaine thought that most people were just jealous that they didn't have anything special about themselves like the hybrids did. They were  _just_  people and that wasn't enough, so they had to make that mean superiority. Hybrids were animals- dirty, mixed, lesser. They couldn't think like humans, couldn't function like humans. At least, that's what those rich old men with superiority complexes and perverted desires wanted society to believe. They instilled the idea of 'pets' and 'owners' into the heads of the masses, and then it became the norm.

 

Some people didn't agree with that norm, obviously. Blaine just wondered what it must be like for the products of those rebels. The people like this boy, who would have to face a world that didn't like him or believe in him. Or, heaven forbid, a world that wanted to use and abuse him. Blaine shivered and made a decision then and there. He strode up to the pair and stuck his hand out to the man in the flannel shirt and work boots who looked so out of place in Dalton it almost hurt to process.

 

"Hello, sir. Welcome to Dalton Academy. I'm Blaine Anderson. Junior student and captain of the Dalton Warblers. Is there anything I can help you and your... son?.. with?" Blaine smiled a bit awkwardly, looking unsure of himself but still keeping his hand out while the man studied it.

 

Finally, there was movement and the man grumbled an 'ow' while the boy hissed at him about being polite, then started to speak for both of them as his father shook Blaine's hand. "Please don't mind him. Dad doesn't really do fancy places or crowds or... well, he's just a little overwhelmed I guess," his sharp incisor caught on his lip and glinted in the light before he continued. "I suppose we're both a little out of our element here, though. I'm Kurt, and this is my father, Burt. Hummel. We're kind of just... looking around right now? Honestly I don't know what to do. I need to go to school. I mean, I guess I don't  _need_  to, but I want to, and apparently to do that you have to have an owner or something, if you're... like me. And I don't have one of those. Well, unless you count my dad but..."

 

The Hummel men looked at each other and kind of winced, and Blaine felt his heart ache for them. This just wasn't fair. Why couldn't Kurt go to school like any other child? By law, hybrids were allowed to be educated through elementary school. Once they finished sixth grade, they were only allowed to attend certain schools that allowed them, and only with an 'owner'. That owner had to be a student for them to attend school. If a hybrid wasn't owned, it had to remain home and do... whatever animals did with themselves during the day. Or so the government declared.

 

"...just seems kind of pointless to even be looking around if I can't even go here. I mean, I can't go  _anywhere_. Only private schools even allow hybrids and even then they have to have an owner," Kurt was still talking, but Blaine was only barely listening. He was about to make a huge decision without much thought, but, well, he really wanted to help this boy. He seemed so smart and so driven and Blaine couldn't imagine someone like this Kurt being stifled by some stupid law. "I don't know why I'm even telling a stranger all of this. Dad, we should just go ho-"

 

"I could do it," Blaine said softly but surely, cutting Kurt off mid-sentence and locking eyes with him before slowly turning to look up at Mr. Hummel. "I mean... I could be your 'owner,' if you wanted. I... I don't agree with you even having to have one, if I'm being completely honest, which I figure I should be," he looked at Mr. Hummel and saw questions in those eyes. Questions like 'will you hurt him,' 'will you take good care of him,' 'will you cherish him like I do because he's the only one I've got.' Blaine took a deep breath. "Mr. Hummel, I think your son deserves everything any other person can have. No one should be treated like a lesser being just because of who they are..."  _Or who they love_ , Blaine's brain supplied as memories of his own experiences flooded him. "I'd like to be your owner, Kurt, so that you can be free."

 

There was a moment of hesitation as the hybrid studied Blaine, as if looking for sincerity in his very being, but he must have found what he was looking for because he turned to his father in mere seconds. "Dad, can I... please, dad, this might be the only chance I get. This... Blaine... he seems to honestly care. I'm not going to ask what the worse that could happen is, because we both know we don't want to go there, but... If things don't work I could always just call you and come home, right?"

 

Kurt and his father exchanged a look that Blaine couldn't quite read, then the older male stepped up to him and placed a heavy arm around his shoulders, making Blaine sag slightly. "Listen, kid. I know some people would do things to my boy. Some people don't understand that just 'cause he has ears and a tail don't mean he's some  _pet_  to be played with. He's a kid, just like you, and he's got a heart, just like yours. You mess with that heart of his, and yours won't beat anymore, you got that?" Blaine swallowed hard and nodded as the man smiled and clapped him on the back. "Alright, I'm done scarin' you now. You seem like a good kid with his head on straight, unlike most people in this damn world. I'm trusting you, kid, and I only even just met you. So you promise me something, okay Anderson? You take care of him. you keep him safe from any of those people who want to hurt him for who he is. And you call me every week to update me on how  _both of you_  are doing. My number is in Kurt's phone. You get it from him and put it in yours. I don't hear from you tomorrow and I'll be right back here to take him home, got it?"

 

The look in the man's eyes was almost... caring. For Blaine. He could hardly believe it. Did this man he only just met really just threaten him to make sure he let him know how  _he_  was doing? Not just his son? Blaine swallowed thickly and stuttered out a 'yes, sir' only for Mr. Hummel to shake his head and pat him on the shoulder so that Blaine almost fell over. "It's Burt, kid. I'm gonna go take care of whatever paperwork there is for me. I guess you have to get stuff set up with the dorm people? I dunno how this all works. Just... they said I could bring Kurt's bags to the main office if he got things... situated... and they'd take care of it, so..."

 

Blaine nodded and stepped aside to give them some private time. It had all happened very quickly, and he hadn't really thought about how immediate the ownership would take hold. He didn't even have to sign any papers or anything- just needed to get an ID tag for Kurt when he got a chance to go off campus. Hybrids didn't require anything special to 'own'. They were free for the taking as long as they weren't collared and claimed. Which meant Blaine needed to fix that, and fast.

 

As soon as Kurt was done saying goodbye to his dad and promising to call, Blaine instinctively grabbed his hand. He felt claws dig into the back of his hand as he held Kurt's but it only made him wince a little as he led the way not to the dorms, but to his original goal- the senior commons. If anyone knew what to do until he could get a proper tag, collar, and leash set for Kurt, it would be Wes and David. Blaine muttered a quick explanation to try and calm the other boy down as they quickly strode through the halls, mostly ignoring all looks thrown their way.

 

"What the hell do we have here? Blaine? With a cat? When did this happen?!" David called out, while Kurt tilted his head curiously at Eliza, who was preening on a nearby table, sitting with her legs folded up and fixing her feathers so they lay just so. The tan-skinned girl was all but ignoring the room, rolling her tongue and whistling a little tune as she went about her task.

 

Blaine was so caught up in explaining what had just happened that he didn't notice when Kurt's hand dropped out of his. In fact, none of the boys noticed when a curious Kurt crept closer to the table where Eliza was perched. They didn't notice when he mostly innocently batted at one of the larger feathers on the arm she was moving as she straightened the plumage on the other arm, nor did they notice the way his tail swayed back and forth or the movement of his hips as he readied to pounce.

 

Everyone noticed, however, when Eliza let out a high-pitched stream of tweets and Kurt growled and meowed as he jumped after her, both letting their animal halves take control as instinct utterly took over. Kurt kept pouncing, knocking over books and lamps and chairs, while Eliza tried to get as high off the ground as she could. The fact that she didn't actually have wings wasn't holding her back from climbing, her small and light form making its way easily to the top of the highest bookshelf in the room.

 

"Enough!" Wes yelled, making both hybrids stop their noises and turn to stare at him with wide eyes, seeming to come back to themselves. David was beside himself with worry, looking up at Eliza and around at the few feathers she'd lost in her hurry to get away. Blaine just looked bewildered. "Now pull yourselves together. For God's sake, you aren't actually animals. Just partially. And you are refined, are you not? Perhaps Kurt is not yet used to life here or around other... kinds, but Eliza, you should be better at maintaining control. He is curious. You will allow him to know who, and what, you are. Just as the rest of us will."

 

The Asian male stopped speaking and offered a kind but strict smile to Kurt. "Hello Kurt. Welcome to Dalton. I'm Wes, that's David, and that lovely woman you chased up a shelf is Eliza," he said informatively, making Kurt blush as his humanity regained full control. "It is understandable to lose sight of things due to instincts at first. No one here, at least within our group, will judge you for that."

 

Blaine had never felt so happy to be part of the Warblers. The group of friends he'd found at Dalton were so wonderful, so accepting and perfect. At least, they were for the most part. He knew he could count on them to help him with Kurt, and any other problem really. Maybe a few of them wouldn't be his first choice to go to with a problem- Sebastian being the last person he'd seek out- but for the most part Blaine knew he could rely on his group of friends for anything and everything.

 

"Right..." Kurt trailed off, absently licking his lips and studying each other person in the room. "Sorry about that. I'm Kurt. Hummel. I'm... new here? I'm Blaine's, I suppose. Um... Eliza. I'm sorry about the... instincts. You are very pretty, though. I like your feathers." The cat-hybrid blushed softly at the admission of being a bit infatuated with the flashy feathers, and Blaine couldn't help but smile. Kurt was simply adorable.

 

Eliza preened under the compliment, her plumes fanning out to show off a bit more. "Thank you. You have nice markings. I like how your highlights match your stripes," she said with a smile, making Kurt blush all the more. Blaine had also noticed the way the golden highlights in Kurt's chestnut hair matched the pattern on his fur. He was such an alluring creature... Blaine had to shake himself from his own thoughts as Wes and David pulled him into a conversation.

 

"...need a leash and collar at least, though. Obviously you'll want to get a custom job for him, but in the meantime you can't be wandering the halls without the basics," Wes pointed out, while David nodded along.

 

Blaine was about to point out that he didn't have 'the basics' when David spoke up. "I have Eliza's old set. I mean, hers is a bracelet, what with the whole bird thing and all, but... it would work for now. Until you get things figured out. Til you can get off campus."

 

The idea of putting a bird's band on Kurt's wrist didn't sit so well with Blaine, but he bit his lip to keep from responding negatively. He needed something to show ownership, and he shouldn't dismiss any offer to assist with this need. At the same time, the added fact that it was a female bird's band made Blaine all the more uneasy about placing it on Kurt's wrist. Kurt deserved a proper collar. For him. No some hand me down from a female canary.

 

"You know who might have something more appropriate?" Wes's voice interrupted Blaine's thoughts and he raised his brows at the council leader. He kept side-glancing over at the two bonding hybrids just to make sure they were still getting along and everything was okay. Blaine was quickly becoming very possessive of his, for lack of a better term, pet. "Nick. I'm sure he has some starter collar of Jeff's. I mean, it probably smells of dog and Kurt will probably demand for it to be removed as soon as you get a proper one, but... It would be more fitting, wouldn't it?"

 

Eyes lighting up, Blaine bounced on the balls of his feet and almost leapt at Wes with a hug. "That's perfect! I need to introduce Kurt to Nick and Jeff anyway. Um, but do you think they should come here? I don't know about taking him through the halls without the collar..." he shot a nervous glance at the two hybrids, Eliza's fancy gold band glinting on her arm where it would clip to a chain as soon as she and David left the sanctity of the senior commons.

 

Without hesitation, Wes smiled and patted both David and Blaine on the shoulder. "Alright gentleman. I will be right back. I've got a boy and his dog to fetch," he winked at them and laughed as he took off out the doors to get the two boys.

 

"Which one do you think is the boy and which is the dog?" David asked ruefully, making Blaine snicker. They turned to observe Kurt and Eliza as they showed each other different things their animal halves could do. Kurt twitched his whiskers and flexed his claws while Eliza ruffled her feathers and let out a few trills. They grinned and laughed and Blaine sighed. "I'm glad they're getting along. You kind of jumped right in, didn't you, Blaine?"

 

David's tone wasn't judgmental, which Blaine was happy to note. He just seemed both happy and concerned for his friend. "Yeah, I did. But I think it was a good call. I... I think he's got so much ahead of him. Nobody should be able to hold him back, especially just because of some ridiculous notions about fur and feathers and the like making someone  _less_." It seemed terribly obvious how much Kurt was worth as he whipped his tail around to the delight of Eliza.

 

The smile on David's face only grew as he watched Blaine watching Kurt. "You're a good man, Blaine. He's lucky to have you."

 

They might have kept talking quietly if the doors hadn't crashed open then, a hyper-active Jeff yanking, with both hands, on his leash to pull Nick into the room even as the brunette tried, and failed, to keep conversing with Wes. "Jesus, Jeff, heel!"

 

David snorted and Eliza utterly ignored the bouncing hybrid who pretty much barged in and up to Kurt, who hissed in Jeff's face. "Hi! Are you Kurt? You must be Kurt. You smell good. Like cat. Like friend? I like friends. Nick knows. It's why I dragged him here. He was going sooooo slow!" Blaine's eyes were wide as he watched Kurt go stark still and shoot Jeff the most obvious bitch-glare ever. That was  _not_  a happy kitty.

 

"Jeffrey, you are going to get yourself clawed and I'm not going to feel bad for you at all," Nick's voice was stern even as he dropped the leash he'd been holding and slumped into a chair near Blaine and David. Wes calmly strode up between the groups of humans and hybrids and just observed for the time being. "Hey Blaine, David. Hey 'Liza! Feathers are looking good. Kurt? Nice to meet you. I'd be more formal and shake your hand or give you a hug or something but my charge has worn me out and I don't think I can move again for at least a month."

 

Blaine shook his head at how dramatic his friend could be, but smiled all the same. Kurt looked over and sniffed, then reached out and shoved the heel of his palm against Jeff's forehead to keep the dog from getting any closer. "Down, pooch," he commanded with narrowed eyes, making Eliza laugh musically. "Hello. I can see why you'd be worn out. Does he ever  _stop_?"

 

The question made Jeff bark and giggle, tail wagging so hard his ass went with it. "Nope! Never. Why stop? Life is for living and experiencing and... why are you holding me baaaack?" He let out a pathetic whine, his ears laying back on his head and big round eyes pouting at Kurt. Blaine felt bad for Jeff, but he also was proud of just how assertive Kurt could be.

 

"I don't know you yet. And you keep sniffing me. It's awkward. Go... sit with your Nick. Or something. Shoo," Kurt commanded, making Jeff roll his eyes but do as he was told all the same, plopping easily into Nick's lap and licking his cheek until the other boy groaned about slobber and Jeff not being  _that_  much of a dog, dammit.

 

Seeing Jeff and Nick together made Blaine wonder if he might get that close with Kurt. Perhaps not quite  _that_  close, since everyone knew Nick and Jeff would marry one day if the law every allowed it, but still. David and Eliza were the best of friends. Could Blaine have such a bond with the part-feline who he'd taken such an immediate liking to? He thought so, at least, if Kurt wanted one to develop.

 

The two locked eyes for a moment and Kurt's face went a bit pink before he shook his head and twitched his ears, then wandered over to the small group of Warblers. Nick was explaining what he'd brought and the cat-hybrid was curious.

 

"It's the thinnest one we had, from when Jeff was younger. I thought it would be more... suited for him. You know, since cats seem to prefer less weight on their necks. No tag, but it should still work okay for today. You're going out tomorrow, though, right? First thing? I mean, term isn't even officially starting until Monday," Nick said, handing over a dark brown leather collar and a matching leash that seemed very short to Blaine. He liked the idea of keeping Kurt close, but, well, what if Kurt felt too trapped? He shifted uneasily, then felt a slightly familiar hand in his. Oh. Maybe Kurt wouldn't feel trapped being close to him after all.

 

Blaine nodded about going out the next day for more Kurt-specific supplies. It was Friday, and since, as Nick had pointed out, classes weren't set to start until Monday, he'd have all day to do the shopping he need to. "Good. Maybe we can go into town together then and Kurt can get settled in your room while we're out? I'm sure he'll want to organize his things and all. Just..." Nick looked at Kurt then, smiling softly. "Make sure you stay in your room when Blaine's gone. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Not everyone's as good as our Blainers."

 

It might have scared someone else, but Kurt just smiled and blushed a bit. He knew what could happen. He and his father didn't kid themselves about such things. He knew, and he accepted it, but he also held strong to that hand of the Warbler who had offered to give him a chance at more. "I'll be okay. I need to set up my sewing supplies and do some alterations anyway."

 

He smiled, then tilted his head up before Blaine, who finally noticed the slight height difference. Kurt was taller than him. That was oddly satisfying to him. "Will you put the collar on me?" he asked, purring softly so that only Blaine could hear the rumble as he leaned forward and clasped the leather around his throat. It felt like a big step for them, and Blaine smiled at the boy who was slowly stealing every bit of his heart. "Thank you, Blaine," Kurt whispered. Blaine was pretty sure everything was going to work out well.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"I really wish they put a full bed in the room for him, though," Blaine muttered as he, Nick, and David all walked out of the main doors of Dalton and toward the parking lot where David's SUV was parked. They were on their way to town for supplies and had decided to all go together to get their hybrids some special goodies along with the necessities Blaine needed for Kurt. The previous day had gone well, even as Blaine signed the papers with the dorm advisor that said Kurt would be in his room and with him everywhere in school and got them the designated cot and such for the hybrid.

 

David nodded his agreement. "Eliza doesn't even like sleeping on anything heavy and I still hate that stupid cot. She could at least have a light-weight cushion that's more... refined. I don't know. She deserves better, you know? She's not some animal." It was clear that the whole way people treated hybrids irritated the senior. He ran a hand over his buzzed hair and shook his head. "She got mad at me when I suggested buying her a better mattress or something, though. That girl will be the death of me, I swear. Gets so bent out of shape when I try to pamper her a little..."

 

There was a laugh and a grin from both Blaine and Nick, then Blaine spoke. "I don't think Kurt will mind being pampered. He seems the type to adore fancy things. I... I want to make him happy. Is that weird? When I saw him on that staircase I just... he was the kind of guy I'd just stop and talk to no matter what, you know? I'm... I don't even know, man," he trailed off, biting his lip.

 

Nick knocked his shoulder into Blaine's and batted his lashes at the other junior. "Aw, Blaine's got it bad," he teased, getting into the back seat while Blaine took shotgun, David starting the car. "He is a very pretty kitty, Blaine. And the world hasn't broken him. Yet. You've got your hands full keeping it that way, you know."

 

There was a weight of warning to Nick's tone, but Blaine felt confident that he could handle whatever trials came his way. He'd do anything for Kurt. That thought alone should have warned him of the future, but Blaine was a bit foolishly optimistic. He just turned on the radio and started belting along to some top 40's hit until the other two joined in with him, pretending the world was as accepting as him and his friends and nothing could harm what he had.

 

When they got to the little strip mall in town, the boys headed for a boutique where Nick and David had found many things for their own hybrids. It wasn't common practice to take 'pets' out shopping, since they were seen as animals by many of the... richer folk, and that was what Westerville was full of. The shops were fancy and the people even fancier, and even with all the money his family happened to have thanks to good investments and inheritances, Blaine still felt out of place. He wished he could have let Kurt pick out his own things, but he knew that wouldn't be possible in the here and now. Perhaps someday. It was a goal, if a distant one.

 

Blaine sighed a bit wistfully, making his way to the collars and leashes and running his fingers over the soft leather and smooth metals, trying his best to decide which collar would best suit his Kurt.

 

"Can I help you today, sir?" a woman, maybe in her thirties, came up to him and asked, offering a rigid sort of look that said she didn't quite believe these school boys had a place in her shop. Blaine just smiled and shook his head.

 

The woman made no move to leave, however, so he decided to explain. "No, thank you. I'm just looking for a set for my hybrid. Um... I just want to look at them all and figure out which one he'll like best. I'll let you know if I need anything." He smiled, even as he heard the judgement in her tone.

 

"A good pet likes whatever its master likes. You should just buy what you wish your pet to be seen wearing," she almost spat, but walked away all the same. Blaine vaguely wondered if she actually owned the store, then decided there was no way she did because there were too many nice things for hybrids that would serve no purpose for owners. She probably hated working there and selling such items. He wondered why she even worked there at all, but shook it off. He wasn't there to worry about some narrow-minded woman. He was there for Kurt, and he was going to get the boy a collar and leash that fit him perfectly.

 

When Blaine turned his head to look at some of the thin collars, the glint of fluorescent lights on silver studs caught his eye. A thin black leather collar, lined with black velvet that was stitched with silver thread hung before him, slightly pointed silver studs lined around it about every two inches. The clasp was polished silver and the D-ring was small but sturdy. Blaine ran his fingers over it, then smiled softly. This was definitely the one.

 

The leash to go with it was less adorned- a simple soft black leather with the silver stitching to match, the same polished silver for the clasp and two studs holding the handle together. It was refined, elegant, gorgeous, and so Kurt. Blaine knew he'd love it. Somehow, he just knew. Plus, it would go with any outfit the hybrid could ever want to wear. It would be the best choice for his... Kurt. Blaine couldn't think the word 'pet' about the boy he was quickly coming to adore. No, he'd never think of Kurt that way. Even if society tried to make him, he wouldn't. Couldn't. He'd simply be his Kurt. Right.

 

Satisfied with the items he held in his hands, Blaine headed over to Nick and David, who were looking at some different toys and supplies, already having little baskets for themselves. "Hey, Blaine, here," David said, handing him a basket before going back to rooting through some kind of seeds on a bottom shelf. Blaine was sure Eliza would beat David over the head if she knew how much those seeds cost him, but she didn't and she loved them, so all was well.

 

Blaine took the basket and started looking around at the different things, noticing there were different shelves for different hybrids and that Nick was definitely not at the dog shelf anymore. "Blaine! Look! Cat nip!" he yelled, throwing a little white mouse at Blaine such that it bounced off his chest and into his basket. "They have those feather things too. I think if you got one of those Kurt might claw your face off, though. He would definitely claim to be less cat than that," Nick played with the feather stick as he said it, then David's voice called from nearby.

 

"But he'd totally chase it," the older boy laughed. He joined the other two, his own basket stuffed mostly with treats and food for Eliza. "You probably want to make sure Dalton has good food for Kurt's stomach. I think it's usually easier for the less... exotic hybrids to eat at the cafeteria, but 'Liza can't handle much of anything they serve. Poor thing."

 

Evidently, Jeff didn't have such a problem, as Nick had only grabbed some squeaky toys, which he confessed to teasing the shit out of his boyfriend with, and some special bones made specifically for hybrids. "They aren't like actual dog bones, but they still do the teeth sharpening and stuff that dog ones do. I dunno, but they help with the instincts and they keep the dental stuff in check I guess. Jeff doesn't like anyone else to see him with them, though. Says it's weird."

 

Blaine wondered if there were any little things like that that Kurt would carry with him. Little quirks or ideas about himself, things he thought he should hide or things he was ashamed of. Blaine didn't want him to be ashamed of anything. He was a beautiful creature and so full of potential. He had a bright future ahead of him, and Blaine would do his best to help him reach it.

 

Once he'd grabbed some scratching pads- he wasn't sure if Kurt would want a post, but figured he'd need something for his claws- and a laser pointer, which he was going to hide for a while until he worked up the nerve to use it, Blaine joined the others at the checkout and paid for his items. He wasn't sure if he'd need other things or if Kurt had brought all that he needed with him. It stood to reason that anything the needed right away would have been with Kurt, other than the collar and leash, and anything else they could get on the next trip to town, so Blaine tried not to worry about it too much.

 

Finally, when they were at the counter, Blaine used the machine to make Kurt's tag. He wasn't sure how the boy would feel about it, but he knew what he wanted it to say, so on a hexagonal shaped piece of metal, he engraved his desired words, marking either side, then choosing a simple black piece to outline it, making it look all the more regal. At least Kurt would appreciate the way the design matched the collar, even if he didn't like the message Blaine inscribed...

 

When they got back to Dalton, the boys parted and each headed to their own dorms. Blaine was excited to give Kurt his collar and take him out to the cafeteria for lunch at least. He was thinking of ordering them something nice for dinner so they could stay in and bond a bit, but he thought it would be good to introduce Kurt to the overall feel of Dalton and prepare him for what he was going to experience in the coming year. Well, years, hopefully. Blaine still had another year after this, and he really did hope that Kurt would stay with him through it. He wanted to be Kurt's only owner. Already, Blaine was possessive of his hybrid.

 

"Kurt? I'm back. I hope we weren't too long. Did you get everything set up how you wanted?" he asked as he unlocked and opened the dorm door, pushing inside and looking around at what the other boy had done in his absence. The regulation hybrid cot was covered in clothes- it looked like they were sorted into piles of altered and unaltered so that the boy could work on what needed sewing before organizing them all and putting them away properly. There was a sewing machine on a desk in what had been an empty corner of the room, supplies in a basket beside it. Kurt sat in the chair, reading glass perched on the end of his nose and tongue stuck slightly out as he delicately threaded a needle. "Oh, wow. You made a lot of progress!"

 

The hybrid looked up from his chair and smiled softly at Blaine, his tail curling around one of the chair legs. "Yeah. I hope you don't mind how I arranged everything. I um... made some executive decisions so I could get started while you were gone. I read the welcome packet that came with the cot, too," Kurt's eyes narrowed at that, and Blaine could only imagine everything it would have said. He knew most of what would be mentioned. He remembered how Eliza celebrated being able to wear what she wanted.

 

"The good news is you get to make a fashion statement, right?" Blaine asked, hopefully. Kurt gave a half smile, but kept working all the same. It wasn't fair that he couldn't wear the uniform, be a part of the school, but at least he got to be there at all. And he had Blaine, who would support his love of fashion as best he could. "So, I thought we could go to the cafeteria in a bit for lunch. If that's okay with you. Um... You'll need your collar and stuff for that though. I didn't think you'd want to put Jeff's on again."

 

Blaine watched for Kurt's reaction with hopeful eyes. He wanted Kurt to want the collar and tag he'd bought. If he was being honest, Blaine was excited to give Kurt that symbol of ownership. Blaine was proud to have him, to have his trust, whatever small amount he might have earned thus far. Plus, he hoped Kurt would actually like the piece he'd picked for him. Maybe even want to keep it on...

 

The other boy's ears twitched and perked up on his head as he sat up straight in his chair. His head tilted and he focused on the bag Blaine held, nose suddenly twitching as he realized there were new things in the room. "Oh, something smells very good," he murmured, as Blaine ruffled through the bag, pulling out the collar that already had the tag in place. The older male nervously ran his thumb over the velvet lining, tossing the bag onto his bed for later. He'd get the leash and other items out after Kurt accepted his collar.

 

"I tried to pick out what I thought was most... you. I... I hope you like it. And um, if you don't like the tag I can get a different one. I just. It... felt right?" Blaine was mumbling and he didn't know what to do with his hands, especially when Kurt took the collar and left Blaine with nothing to even hold. The hybrid was busy studying his prize and Blaine watched nervously, fingers crossed that he'd like it.

 

Blue eyes widened as he read the tag. Blaine was happy that Kurt had been allowed to keep learning further than the sixth grade. That was obvious from the way he studied everything, the way he worked his sewing machine, and the general way he acted. "Property of Blaine Anderson?" he read, seeming to test the words on his tongue. Blaine felt his heart race as Kurt judged him and his words. "Well, I suppose that's what I am according to the laws and everything here. And... I could be 'owned' by much worse," Kurt said softly, looking into Blaine's eyes with a little fear shining in his own. "It's a lot to get used to, but thank you. This is a very nice collar. Exquisite design, really. You shouldn't have spent so much on me."

 

Blaine couldn't help but smile as Kurt held it out to him and leaned up and forward, offering his neck and asking for Blaine to put it on him. The velvet was soft and warm against his skin and Blaine couldn't help but slide his fingers along the leather, slipping off of it to touch the velvet and the so smooth skin of Kurt's neck. Both boys shivered, then Kurt seemed to purr a little before ducking his head and twitching his ears and tail. "What else did you get while you were out?"

 

Striding further into the room and finally sitting on his bed, Blaine grabbed the bag and started going through it, motioning for Kurt to join him and smiling when the boy did just that, perching on his knees with his tail waving lazily behind him. "Well, I got the matching leash for the collar, of course..." he started, showing it to Kurt before setting it aside and picking another item from his goods. "I wasn't sure what all you had, so I didn't get much, but I did pick up some scratch pads?" Kurt nodded and took one, plucking at it with a claw before nodding again. Blaine smiled and looked in the bag again.

 

"Oh, that  _smell_ ," Kurt mewled. Blaine pulled out the little white mouse with the white feather 'tail' that Jeff had tossed in his basket, looking from it to Kurt with a tilted head. Oh. Right. Cat nip. He wasn't sure how it might affect the hybrid, but it seemed that Kurt wanted it, so Blaine held it out to him. "Blaine, what  _is_  that? Oh, it smells so good, but it's so..." he licked his lips and took the little mouse between two fingers, holding it away from himself but dipping his head in toward it to sniff and stare with blown pupils. "I don't know about this thing, Blaine. I don't know. It might not be good. It smells good, but... it's making me all... fuzzy."

 

Blaine studied him a bit before taking the toy and shoving it in the back of his sock drawer where the smell would be hidden. "We'll just keep that tucked away then. Maybe it could be useful if you're having a bad day or, um, get stressed out or something? Fuzzy can be good sometimes," he said with a smile, earning himself a lazy smile in return. Kurt licked his lips, showing off a pointed incisor, before leaning forward on his hands and stretching, arching his back until it popped. Blaine couldn't help but stare.

 

With a flick of his tail, Kurt hopped off the bed and started putting away his sewing supplies, setting his clothes in some kind of order, then turning to Blaine with an expectant look on his face. "Lunch?" The way he asked was so much like a meow that Blaine nearly laughed. Instead, he simply got to his own feet and grabbed the leash, hooking it to Kurt's collar when the younger male stretched his neck out for it.

 

"Lunch. Let's go see if Nick and Jeff are ready to eat, too. I'm sure some of the other Warblers will be in the caf already, but I usually try to stop and grab those two on my way." With that, the pair left the dorm, Kurt's hand finding Blaine's easily, twining with his fingers and the handle of the leash.

 

The two reached Nick and Jeff's room in hardly any time, finding them mostly ready for lunch as well. Jeff complimented Kurt's collar, and the cat-hybrid preened, thrusting his neck out to better show it off. They all happily strode to the cafeteria together, running into Trent along the way and dragging him along with them. Kurt stared with wide eyes at the different people they passed. There were plenty of boys in the requisite Dalton shirts, though they didn't have to be in full uniform since classes hadn't started yet. Kurt's eyes darted around to all the other hybrids scattered about as well, and Blaine tried to make sure he was doing okay without making him self-conscious in any way.

 

"Alright?" he murmured, and Kurt nodded and swallowed as they passed a female mouse who was barely dressed and practically clung to a tall, harsh looking boy in an academy polo. "They aren't all like him. I promise. C'mon," Blaine urged Kurt along, joining Nick and the others in line for their food.

 

Blaine got a tray and started piling it with food for both himself and Kurt, asking the younger boy what he liked and grabbing whatever he mentioned. By the time they reached the Warbler table, their tray was weighed down with Blaine's salad and pasta along with some sushi and cheesecake for Kurt. They each had a bottle of water and Kurt also had a carton of whole milk. Blaine grinned at him as they started to eat.

 

Normal chatter broke out around the table and Blaine found himself feeling happy and optimistic. Kurt seemed to get along with all the Warblers so far. Thad had grumbled about how unfair it was that Blaine got a hybrid when he'd been practically begging for one for the past three years, which kind of made Blaine uneasy since Thad tended to fall more into the 'hybrids are pets' camp than thinking of them as people. Luckily Eliza was sitting beside him and smacked him on the back of the head before twittering high pitched in his ear.

 

"With the way you talk about us it's no wonder you aren't an owner!" she stated coolly, turning her nose up and barely touching her seed mix that David had brought with them. The dark skinned male bitched his friend out for upsetting Eliza like he did, and Kurt smirked at the other hybrid, who winked at him. It seemed the two of them were already becoming rather good friends.

 

Trent was making faces at Kurt and Wes, who were discussing how much better salmon tasted raw than cooked, when Blaine's least favorite Warbler joined the semi-full table. "Well, well, well, if I didn't see it I wouldn't believe it. Blaine Anderson got himself a pussy!" Sebastian laughed, eyes lighting with a cruel amusement. Kurt hissed immediately at the term and Blaine glared. "Oh, what's the matter, kitty cat? Don't like that word? You aren't scared of big bad Sebastian now, are you?"

 

Kurt's eyes narrowed to mere slits and his hisses turned to angry gurgling growls. It was Wes's authoritative voice that, once again, brought about order. "Hey! That is  _enough_. Sebastian! Behave yourself or find another table. You will not antagonize anyone here. Using foul language and teasing other members of this school are both not tolerated by administration or by the Warblers. And if administration is more lenient when it comes to certain members of the student body," the Asian's eyes flitted over Kurt, Eliza, and Jeff before resting pointedly on Sebastian. "The Warblers are not. I will not hesitate to drop you from the group, and the rest of the council and our captain will support that decision. Is that clear?"

 

Silence rang around the table as nearby boys listened in and observed. Sebastian stood, not even having taken a seat yet, his eyes narrowed and shaking with rage. It looked like he wanted nothing more than to attack the council leader, but Sebastian restrained himself. Instead, he glared coldly at Kurt and then Blaine before dumping his full tray in the trash and leaving the room.

 

"And that was Sebastian. I think Kurt has now been exposed to the majority of our lot. If you ignore him, you're golden," David remarked, earning himself a smack from Wes. Apparently it was bad practice to badmouth fellow Warblers. Even if they were self-righteous imbeciles. Wes's direct words.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

After the interaction with Sebastian, Kurt was somewhat tense and Blaine wasn't sure how to calm the hybrid's nerves. They finished their meal and returned to their room, arranging the bathroom so that Kurt had his own spaces for all of his items and organizing the dresser and closet as well. By the time they were finished, both boys felt better and the room looked nice and orderly.

 

They bonded over how organization and cleaning helped them relax, almost like putting their things in order put their brains in order as well, then decided on Thai food for dinner, since Kurt mentioned enjoying different milk-based soups (like tom kha) and they also had salmon sashimi. Blaine could always dig into some curry and jasmine rice, so it sounded perfect to him.

 

Sitting on the bed, the two ate and talked, just getting to know the ins and outs of each other. It was nice, honestly, and Blaine smiled every time he looked up and noticed that Kurt had yet to remove the collar he'd bought him.

 

"Obviously you met my dad. He's all human, though sometimes I'd swear he's part bear for how protective and overbearing he can get," Kurt commented with a smile and a wave of his hand. Blaine had just explained how he'd grown up with a dad who didn't understand that it wasn't possibly to 'man' the gay away or whatever and a mom who sold enough Mary Kay to have one of those obnoxious pink cars. He still loved both his parents, though. At least he tried to love his dad. Even if he could be a real ass sometimes...

 

Anyway, Kurt was explaining his own family now and Blaine was definitely interested. He wasn't about to get into how his dad sometimes disappeared for weeks at a time leaving Blaine's mom to either wallow (the first time- never again. He wasn't worth the tears, she said) or find something to do with herself. Blaine had lost track of how many new hobbies Pam had acquired and how many times she'd randomly shown up to take him and his friends out to dinner in the middle of the week 'just because'.

 

"Mom was a hybrid. She looked a lot like me, actually. My dad always says so, at least. I have a few pictures of her, but..." Kurt looked down and his ears sagged, tip of his tail twitching. "She died when I was young. Someone... someone came to the garage one day when we were there visiting dad. They were saying things about him being married to my mom. How it wasn't real 'cause it wasn't legal and how it wasn't right and stuff. They... they said I shouldn't even exist. And that dad shouldn't get to keep both me and mom because you weren't supposed to have multiple pets. Not unless you were really rich and fancy."

 

The boy set his food aside and brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms and tail around his legs. "Mom got so mad. She hissed and they started yelling at her and telling dad to control his animals better. So she just... attacked them. One of them hit her and knocked her down and she fell on something. I don't even know what it was. I was too young and I... I don't like to talk about it with dad. She just... she never had a chance, you know?" He swallowed heavy, blue eyes quivering with unshed tears. "The garage is full of dangerous stuff. If you fall wrong... and she did. She just fell all wrong. And there was nothing anyone could do. And nobody cared, Blaine. Because she was just a  _pet_."

 

The first tear slid down his cheek and Kurt started to shake while Blaine sat there gaping, not knowing what to even say or do. "Nobody cared..." his voice was so small, so broken. Blaine did the only thing he could think of. He surged forward, food set aside and forgotten, and pulled Kurt into his arms, holding the quivering hybrid close to his body and stroking his back from neck to the base of his tail.

 

"I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again, Kurt. Never. Nobody will ever treat you like you don't matter," he whispered thickly through his own tears. He couldn't imagine anyone treating his mom like that, or his friend. Kurt was more than some animal. Kurt was... he was an amazing person. And he deserved a mom and dad and a future. He'd already had one of those things taken away from him. Blaine would be damned if he let the world take anything more.

 

The conversation got lighter after that. Blaine told Kurt about the time he rebuilt an old car with his dad, and Kurt talked about all his time spent in the garage with Burt learning how to take apart engines and put them back together bigger and better than they had been, changing oil and tires and fixing what was broken until the vehicles purred. It was hard for Blaine to imagine the cat-hybrid covered in motor oil and grinning at his burly father, but at the same time he could picture it easily, because Kurt was so animated in the way he spoke about it. Blaine felt like he was there living the stories.

 

They bonded over a love of the stage and singing, talking about how hybrids might still find a place in the theatre someday, since they seemed a lot more accepted there than elsewhere. At least some smaller local and off-off- _off_ -Broadway theatres had started allowing hybrids more substantial supporting roles anyway. Blaine told Kurt what instruments he played and Kurt talked about how his mother had loved the piano, so he'd learned it even after she'd passed. Blaine promised to play with him on the one in the senior commons that the Warblers often used.

 

By the time the two were yawning and nodding off, they'd grown that much closer and Blaine was happy to note that hardly a trace of tears was left on Kurt's cheeks. He smiled as Kurt excused himself to the attached bathroom, getting ready for bed out in the main area of the room while the younger male used the privacy of the en suite.

 

When he woke up in the middle of the night, Blaine wasn't sure what had startled him at first. That was, until he shifted and felt a weight on the foot of his bed, curled up where his legs were bent. He squinted in the darkness to see Kurt, curled in a ball on top of his blanket, fit snug in the curve of Blaine's legs and sound asleep. It seemed the boy hadn't liked his cot bed all that well...

 

Blaine smiled and fluffed his pillow, settling comfortably into his bed. It was oddly comforting to have Kurt snuggled up to him like that. He slept peacefully until late morning.

 

Late Saturday morning saw Blaine and Kurt strolling around the grounds of Dalton. They were planning to meet up with some of the Warblers at the soccer field, but first they'd have a late breakfast/early lunch near the lake on the edge of the school grounds. Blaine had stopped down at the cafeteria for some milk and muffins, having researched what kinds of grains and berries Kurt's stomach could handle. He was actually quite proud of himself for already knowing most of the foods the hybrid needed to avoid.

 

"It's really beautiful here," Kurt commented as they walked, hand in hand, over the grounds. Blaine couldn't help but smile, at least until they came upon a scene that was all too familiar and gut-wrenching.

 

It seemed one of the younger hybrids, a dog named Martin, had given into instincts on a walk outside and chased a rabbit. Blaine didn't catch if it was another hybrid or an actual animal, but either way the boy was in trouble. He'd broken his leash when he pulled so hard and had even managed to get mud on his pants- and Blaine found himself thankful that this was a boy who was allowed normal clothing at least- which was a definite offense. There would be punishment.

 

His 'owner' was yelling, making the hybrid tremble and cower before him, looking small and frightened and so very alone. Blaine's heart broke for the boy, especially when someone offered a newspaper to the owner, who took it and started rolling it tightly with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Show you what happens to bad dogs," he growled, then smacked the quivering boy right in the center of his face, lengthwise, as one would bop a dog on the nose.

 

The boy yelped, and Blaine winced, pulling a shaking Kurt close to his side. "I'm sorry you have to see this, Kurt," he whispered, wishing he also didn't have to witness such acts. He swore if he ever had to follow the rules of 'punishment' with Kurt, he'd do the least necessary. He'd never hurt him like this. Never. Blaine could never hit someone who didn't deserve it.

 

"You are a  _bad dog_ , Martin!" the owner yelled, yanking on the tattered leash and pulling the hybrid down to hands and knees with a whimper and a cry. He looked the boy over and shook his head, tutting in disapproval. "You've ruined your clothes, too. After I allow you such special things as wearing them, you've gone and soiled your slacks chasing some rabbit. You should be ashamed. Nothing but some mangy mutt, giving into base instincts. You disappoint me, Martin."

 

He slapped the newspaper hard over the hybrid boy's ass then, making him howl and cry. Blaine suspected it was both embarrassment and pain that had him being so vocal. The owner wasn't done shaming his pet, however. "Now I really shouldn't even allow you to keep tromping around in such disgraceful apparel, but I'd rather not degrade you to full nudity like some would. I do believe you have some further brain than an actual animal, pet. You will crawl to our room, though. To remind you what it feels like to be an animal, and why you want to remember your humanity. You understand, Martin?"

 

The whimpered answer and subsequent crawling back to the school was enough for the crowd to disperse, discussing what a good punishment it had been. Blaine just felt sick. Suddenly he didn't want the muffins he'd been salivating over mere minutes before.

 

Kurt's shaking and clawing hold on him brought him back to reality and Blaine looked over at his own hybrid, who looked completely terrified. "Shh, Kurt, it's okay. I promise. Nothing like that will ever happen to you. Nothing. I swear," her murmured, even though he knew that if Kurt acted out in class or toward another student or hybrid, like he had Eliza at first, and it was in a public setting, he'd have to discipline him in some way. It was required of all owners to keep their pets in check, lest they be deemed incapable of the responsibility and have said pet removed from their possession.

 

The thing was, he'd never be cruel to Kurt. Even if he did have to punish him, he'd never be like that. He'd never do anything to hurt the hybrid. He cared far too much for him to ever do such a thing.

 

"That was h-horrible," Kurt whispered, claws dug into Blaine's Warbler tee such that he'd need to get Wes to find or order him a new one most likely. He didn't really care about that, though. Kurt was scared and he needed to make it better. "He h-hit him and th-they cheered. I... I..."

 

Blaine forced Kurt to look him in the eyes and he saw the tears flooding those beautiful blue orbs. His heart broke for the hybrid who just wanted a chance. He never wanted Kurt to need to be so afraid. "Listen to me, Kurt. I will never hurt you. I promise. Punishments are something that happen, yes, but, Kurt, there's no rule about what they have to be. I know we all make mistakes. I'm not foolish enough to say you'll never need to be punished, just as I'm not foolish enough to say I'll never get another detention. Those are facts of life. Shit happens, okay? But I will  _never_  hurt you."

 

Kurt blinked at him then took a steadying breath, claws retracting as he still held tightly to Blaine. "Promise?" he asked, in a small, young voice. It was easy to tell just how shaken the confident hybrid was by the experience, and that made Blaine's answer that much stronger.

 

"Cross my heart. I'm in this with you Kurt. Never against you."

 

A small smile broke out on Kurt's face as he nuzzled into Blaine's side, making the older male blush and smile back. "Thank you, Blaine. I... I think we should spend some time by the lake now? Maybe we could watch the fish and let out stomachs settle and then have some of those muffins..." He trailed off and they shared a smile, heading for the lake and the fish Blaine knew Kurt would enjoy watching, and maybe even playing with if he got brave. It could still be a good day. They just had to make it so.

 

The rest of the day was spent on the soccer field where Blaine, Wes, and Eliza faced off against Nick, David, and Thad. When Kurt asked, Jeff confessed to not being able to focus on the game aspect of things as his instincts took over and he just wanted to chase the ball, so he stayed on the sideline and cheered Nick on. Trent joined them, bringing some sheet music and talking about how he was looking for some new songs for the Warblers to try out this year. Kurt decided to do some stretching and eventually was flipping around and contorting his body to such an extent that Blaine was too busy drooling to pay attention and got hit in the head with the soccer ball.

 

"Cats are very... stretchy," Kurt offered as an explanation along with a shrug, and that was that. Needless to say, when Kurt snuggled up on his bed that night, Blaine was already having less-than-innocent thoughts. His dreams were riddled with impure images, and by the time he woke on Sunday, Blaine was sure he was going to a very special level of hell.

 

A lazy Sunday was spent lounging around, watching musicals (since Blaine and Kurt discovered they shared a love of the genre) and eventually playing video games in Wes's room, which was a single, and gigantic, since his father was absolutely loaded and liked finding ways to flaunt it. Kurt mashed buttons and became reigning champ at Mortal Kombat while Blaine whined about getting stuck with the wimpy characters since he kind of sucked at the game. It was easy and fun and by the end of the night, Blaine was sure Kurt felt like he at least had a small group he could call friends.

 

That night was a bit more intense, however, as the upcoming start of lessons loomed heavily over them both. "I haven't been to school in a couple years now," Kurt murmured, tail twitching nervously as he tried to settle on Blaine's bed, as had quickly become habit. "Lima's middle school was fifth through eighth, so they let hybrids go two extra years instead of forcing us out after sixth. I... I only made it through seventh though. The bullying got too bad and I didn't go back for eighth grade."

 

He looked unsure of himself and Blaine's heart broke for him. "I was bullied, too, you know," he said softly, daring to card his fingers through Kurt's soft hair and gently touch his furred ears. It seemed to startle Kurt at first, then relax the hybrid with the repetitive motion. "I'm sure it was worse, having the hybrid stuff thrown in, but people at my old school didn't like that I was gay..." Blaine trailed off and Kurt sighed huffily.

 

"They hated that about me. I was a freak already and then I went and liked boys, too. I was everything unnatural and wrong. The football team cornered me once after gym class when I was in the locker room trying to keep hidden so I could get cleaned up and change and go to class without any trouble..." he took a shaky breath and Blaine rubbed his ears reassuringly. "Obviously trouble found me. They... one of them had some firecrackers and they thought it would be funny to scare me. Like they probably did to stray cats in the neighborhood. I don't know. But they... they tied the firecrackers to my tail and then lit them."

 

Blaine's face contorted in horror as he gasped. It was an awful, painful story, and he couldn’t imagine how afraid Kurt had to have been. "Were you okay?" he asked, voice slightly shaking.

 

Shifting a little closer to Blaine, Kurt looked at him with sad eyes and nodded. "Eventually. I wasn't hurt too badly, but there were some burns. I ran and the weight kept my tail down so it bumped my legs. I was still in my gym clothes. My legs were bare. I... I ran into the arms of the one teacher who stepped out to see what was happening when he heard my wailing. He got them off of my tail, but my fur was singed and... I had to go to the hospital because the burns were so bad." He wiped a tear from his cheek and wrapped his tail protectively around himself.

 

"That's horrible, Kurt. I'm so sorry that happened to you," Blaine said thickly, hand still massaging the hybrid's ears. He felt thankful that Kurt hadn't been hurt worse, but also so mad that something so horrible had happened to the boy. He wanted to protect Kurt. Nothing like that could ever happen to him again, as far as Blaine was concerned. "I'll protect you, though. I'm here. I... I won't let anyone do anything to hurt you like that ever again."

 

Somehow it seemed Kurt was able to believe him. Somehow, both boys curled up and fell asleep.

 

Blaine woke before the alarm to the sensation of fingers kneading into the skin of his back. It was like a massage, and he groaned with the pleasant way it felt. At some point in the night, he'd rolled onto his stomach and sprawled out a bit, while Kurt stayed tucked close to him rather than curling up at the feet as he'd been doing before. Now, the hybrid had his fingers working Blaine's flesh, soothing the knots in his shoulders as he worked knuckles and finger tips into the muscles. Blaine moaned and Kurt tensed a bit, only to let out what had to be a purr.

 

"Oh my god, Kurt, you give amazing massages," Blaine said with a laugh that turned into another pleased groan. It had all the potential to be an awkward situation, but Blaine wasn't letting it become one. Instead, he shifted and turned the alarm off before it could start to ring, then turned so Kurt had to stop even though it felt heavenly. "Alas, it's time to get ready for classes. I feel much less tense, though. Good way to start the school year, huh?" He grinned, and Kurt blushed and smiled back.

 

Classes went mostly without anything special happening. Kurt sat near Blaine in a smaller desk. He took notes and was not allowed to ask or answer questions, which was explained to him by Eliza and Jeff before the first lesson started. The three of them bonded in every class they had together and Kurt didn't feel so alone because of that. He learned quite a bit by the time lunch rolled around and all the Warblers and the hybrids associated with them gathered at their usual table in the cafeteria.

 

Eliza was the first to mention Kurt's presence in classes, and it was in an encouraging way. "It seemed like you were keeping up pretty well, Kurtie-cat," she practically sang at him, using the name she'd come up with for him when the two were bonding out of earshot of the others. Blaine was confused but happy that Kurt had made such a good friend in Eliza. She was a handful, but she was a good person, and she'd protect him just as much as Blaine would. "All those worries about missing a couple years were for nothing, just like I told you."

 

She stuck her tongue out and Kurt laughed, shaking his head at her. "It's only the first day! I'll fall behind as soon as we hit math class and then you'll be tutoring me, oh songbird." He stuck his tongue right back out at her and the Warblers laughed at them both, while 'Liza just shook her head. "Nope. Your Blainers will have to tutor you in that crap. My happy ass is staying far away from the math these crazy boys are in. I stay in the room and practice my scales during that block."

 

"You mean you skip a class?" Kurt's eyes were huge as he looked at the other hybrid. "Why would you do that? I mean, it's so hard to even get to go to school... I could never imagine actually skipping the opportunity..." he trailed off as she shrugged off the concern.

 

Chocolate eyes studied him a bit more before she shrugged both shoulders and picked at a feather that was hanging loose from her hair. "You'll understand after you sit through that math class. It's gonna be even harder this year. Blaine's advanced for his year, too. David's a year ahead of him, you see, and they're in the same class. It's crazy. I'd never learn a thing sitting in there anyway, so why torture myself?"

 

Kurt simply shrugged, not knowing what to say, and they all went back to eating. He'd figure out what to make of the assessment after lunch when he went to the math class. Until then, he'd eat his sushi and drink his milk and think about the phone call he'd make to his dad about how amazing his first day of classes had been.

 

"I can't do calculus, Blaine!" Kurt hissed after they'd been released from math, which was actually the last class of the day. They were almost to their room when Kurt couldn't hold it in any longer and the words burst from his lungs. "No wonder 'Liza doesn't go to that class! I don't even know what half those words  _mean_  let alone how to do them! I can't believe you're in calculus. I'm never going to learn math..." Kurt groaned and walked through the door Blaine had just opened, flopping onto Blaine empty bed, flat on his stomach, not even caring that the leash was still attached to his collar.

 

Luckily for Kurt, Blaine had let go of the leash completely when he'd unlocked the door, so it was just trapped uselessly beneath his body on the bed. Blaine wandered over and sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand along Kurt's back in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. He sighed and tried to smile at the younger boy. "No, Kurt, you'll learn math! I can teach you. Maybe not calculus," he added at the indignant huff that sounded at his words, "but I can teach you regular math. It'll be fun."

 

Kurt kind of huff-laughed at that, but muttered an 'okay' all the same. He rolled over and looked at Blaine, who turned to the younger male and unclipped the leash from about his neck. "You'd really teach me? I mean, you don't have to. Obviously," the hybrid said softly, which only made Blaine smile.

 

Rolling up the leash, the Junior Warbler nodded with a grin. "Yep. I think I'd make a great teacher, too. You'll see. Just wait, Kurt. This is gonna be the best year of your life!"

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was already Friday and Blaine woke with a happiness warming his very soul, he'd swear. Kurt was curled into his body, kitten licking his neck while he dreamed, which was making things a bit awkward for Blaine, to tell the truth, but it just felt so good and so calming and... okay, it was erotic. Blaine was so hard it was becoming painful. So sue him. He was a gay teen male and had a boy's warm body pressed against him while his rough tongue  _licked him_. Of course he was hard.

 

Careful not to wake the sleeping hybrid, Blaine slipped out of bed and turned off the alarm before it could ring. He would wake Kurt after his shower, since the younger boy always showered at night before bed. They had a good system, really. It made Blaine smile even as he shifted awkwardly into the bathroom and started the hot stream of water, slipping out of his boxers and undershirt and trying his best not to feel guilty about what he was about to do.

 

It wasn't the first time he'd jerked off to thoughts of his roommate. Thoughts of his property, as some would refer to Kurt. The hybrid was technically Blaine's  _pet_. He was allowed to do things to Kurt and no one would even care. And that sickened him.

 

The thought of Nick and Jeff, however, kept him from dwelling on the disgust. The two of them had a healthy relationship despite the stigma involved with hybrids and owners and... everything. Those two were a real couple. They loved each other and cared about each other and they teased and fought and made up and... Blaine craved that kind of relationship. And more often than not lately, he craved it with Kurt. He'd only known the boy a week, really, but he was with him twenty-four-seven. He was learning everything there was to know about Kurt, and Kurt, in turn, was learning all there was to know about Blaine.

 

They knew more about each other than any of Blaine's friends knew about him by now, what with the closeness they were basically forced to share and the common ground they'd found in their pasts. Was it so hard to believe that Blaine could feel connected to this boy so soon? After all, Kurt was pretty much the only person besides Blaine's mom who'd seen him without gel in the last ten years! That was something pretty damn huge as far as the dapper teen was concerned.

 

Leaning against the cool tiles of the shower wall, Blaine held himself and let out a deep sigh that slowly morphed to a moan as he slid his hand and pulled slightly. Kurt was an amazing creature. There was no denying it. Blaine's finger flicked at the bulbous head of his erection as exhaled shakily, imagining the way Kurt's sandpaper tongue felt against his neck. Rough, pulling, so good, so arousing... Oh, what the tongue would feel like on his dick...

 

His hips jerked and Blaine gasped, squeezing his fist as he jerked into it, the shower water making the glide a bit smoother, but not so smooth that the skin didn't catch and pull just so. Blaine bit his lip against the moans that caught in his throat. God, how he wanted the innocent hybrid sleeping on his bed right now. It was so bad, but so good at the same time. Blaine almost cried with the mixed emotions as he finally, finally found his release all over his hand and the shower wall in front of him.

 

Once he was finally finished with his shower, a boxer-clad Blaine stumbled out into the main room while fighting with his hair and towel. It was always a struggle to get the curls dry enough that his gel would actually be effective, so Blaine did a soft of dance with his towel, working the unruly curls into submission. That's what he claimed at least. It just made Kurt giggle at him. When he was awake.

 

That morning, Kurt was still mostly asleep and simply rolled over on his stomach and looked up at Blaine through sleepy eyes, tail swaying lazily back and forth. He yawned and mewed at the older boy, smacking his lips. "Gonna rip your hair out doing that," he murmured, lopsided grin showing his longer, sharper-than-human teeth. "If you used the right products your curls would actually be really nice, you know. Really... pretty..."

 

Kurt yawned again, his blue eyes lighting up as he sleepily smiled at Blaine, and the older boy felt himself blushing all over. God, just hearing Kurt compliment him made his skin crawl after what he'd done. The hybrid just seemed so innocent, and he looked so... ugh. Blaine could feel his spent dick twitch in his boxers as the boy stretched, butt shoved in the air and tail curling sensually, his eyes all puckered and a yawn on his face. Blaine just wanted to pounce.

 

Instead, he went to his closet and pulled on an undershirt, grabbing a pair of slacks and sliding them on before hovering at his dresser where his little pot of hair putty sat before a mirror. Kurt would soon perch at his sewing table, which doubled as a vanity when the machine was on the floor tucked underneath the table and out of the way most of the time. He could do his moisturizing routine then, being careful of his whiskers of course, and style his hair with his ears just how he preferred it. Blaine usually ended up watching in fascination. The boy was just... gorgeous.

 

Once his uniform was in place and Kurt's layers were all just so, Blaine fixed the leash to Kurt's collar and shared a smile as he and the hybrid joined hands. It was quickly becoming routine for them, and it made Blaine's heart leap with joy. It was clear to him that, though Kurt wasn't fully comfortable with all of Dalton yet, the hybrid was comfortable with  _him_  and that was absolutely  _huge_.

 

The pair easily strolled to the cafeteria and had breakfast with Nick, Jeff, and Wes. They were eventually joined by Trent and a couple other Warblers, though Thad, David, and Eliza didn't show up for the meal. Apparently they all chose to sleep in instead, which was some sort of Friday tradition for some of the group. Kurt smiled at that, and Blaine couldn't help imagining lazy morning spent in bed with the hybrid.

 

He was pulled from his daze when the warning chime rang and everyone started clearing their trays, readying themselves for classes. Sebastian sauntered over and knocked his shoulder into Kurt's, making the younger male hiss in surprise and discomfort. "Ready for another thrilling biology lab, pussy cat?" he teased. Blaine pulled Kurt close to him and glared at Sebastian.

 

"Come on, Kurt. Let's get to class," he muttered, leading the way to the biology lab while Sebastian cackled behind them. Blaine had an uneasy feeling about what was to come, and he wasn't sure what he could do about it. For the time being, it seemed his best option was simply to lead Kurt as any good owner would do. They'd catch up with Trent, who shared the class with them, and hopefully they could just ignore the pompous boy that was Sebastian Smythe.

 

Upon reaching the classroom, however, Blaine let out a groan. It seemed they were doomed as somehow they were one of the last people to reach the room and Trent already had a partner seated at his table with him. Kurt, of course, didn't count as a full partner for Blaine, so they would have to join another table. Even as they started toward one of the open stations, Blaine knew what was about to happen.

 

There was some shuffling and moving about and soon enough, the only open spot shared a lab table with Sebastian Smythe. Blaine groaned and Kurt tensed at his side, obviously upset by the close proximity he'd have to share with the boy who was quickly becoming his biggest bully since middle school.

 

Their biology teacher passed out the information on the lab they'd be conducting that lesson, then headed for the front of the room to do his own work and leave them to it. Of course, that meant Blaine, Kurt, and Sebastian were left to work together on the carbon-reading lab, which honestly didn't require much work. It was a lot of waiting, watching, and writing. Which left a lot of time for Sebastian to open his big mouth and say offensive things and rile Kurt up to a point of acting out.

 

It was like everything happened in slow-motion, yet Blaine was still unable to stop the progression of events. Sebastian, the smirky jerk that he was, made a comment about Blaine's 'pretty pussy' which had Kurt hissing and growling, tail twitching in obvious irritation. Blaine tried to step between them, but the teacher chose that moment to look up and instruct the class that they should be switching specimens at that time, so he dutifully took over the task as neither Sebastian nor Kurt was paying attention to what they were all supposed to be doing.

 

With his attention focused on the lab, Blaine was only able to grit his teeth in irritation as he heard the two boys exchange verbal barbs. "Has he played with you yet, pretty? Oh, I'm sure he hasn't. Blainers is just a wimpy little prude after all..." Sebastian sneered, making Blaine's skin crawl.

 

Kurt responded with another hiss and growled out words. "Blaine is a very respectable person. Unlike you, you slimy creep!" Blaine turned around after the specimen was properly changed out, only to see Sebastian try to cop a feel, one hand grasping Kurt's leash while the other reached toward his crotch. In that instant, before Blaine could so much as demand the other male release what was his, Kurt struck. He hissed so loud and aggressively the entire room stopped and stared, and then he acted out in what had to be punished. He swiped at Sebastian, claws fully extended, aiming to dig deep and leave scars.

 

Sebastian pulled back mere seconds before Kurt would have done some major damage, barely getting nicked in the process, but his gaze was hard as he looked angrily from Kurt to Blaine and back again. "You'd best punish that damn animal of yours, Anderson. Lest you be exposed as the unfit owner you truly are. You know the rules," Sebastian spat, then took off without so much as a pass from the instructor, heading to the nurse for some ointment and bandages for the scratches that were bleeding slightly on his arm.

 

"I... he... but..." Kurt sputtered in a small voice. People were staring and whispering and Kurt was turning crimson in embarrassment and Blaine wasn't really sure what he should do, but he knew he had to punish the hybrid. He couldn't risk losing Kurt over something so silly, especially when he felt that Kurt was in the right.

 

With a sigh, the junior steadied himself and riffled through his satchel. He found the small bag that he kept in there with items he'd hidden from Kurt- things he'd bought that first trip to town with Nick and David for situations like this- and opened it, keeping it tucked in his school bag so as not to show anything more than what he needed at that moment.

 

The instructor had gotten up from his desk and started walking around the room, encouraging the students to get back to work since this was a normal occurrence and they needed to behave like the adults they were. Meanwhile, Kurt was trying to quiet his whimpers as Blaine prepared the leather booties that would cover his hands for the rest of the day.

 

Their eyes locked as Blaine slipped the first small, shapeless mitt over Kurt's hand, forcing it into a fist where the hybrid had to keep his claws retracted lest he injure himself. Blaine wrapped the leather straps around Kurt's wrist, tying them snug to keep the punishing piece in place but not so tight that it would hurt. He did the same to the second bootie, giving Kurt an apologetic look as he did. They hybrid looked so close to tears Blaine just wanted to wrap him in his arms and hide him away from the world.

 

"Blaine," the teacher called, and he led Kurt up to the desk with him, not comfortable being away from his distraught hybrid at the moment. Kurt was utterly silent and slightly shaking, which had Blaine very concerned. He looked at the teacher and the man seemed concerned as well. "Since your lab partner was unable to complete the lesson, you may finish your report on what you were able to do today. No points will be taken from your score as you did work very diligently and you are a good student. Just please, be sure a situation like this does not happen again. Some people would take Mr. Smythe's words on ownership to heart. I, however, will tell you this." The man's voice was soft and calm, soothing to an extent. Blaine was sure only he and Kurt could hear him. "That boy you have is special. He is scared and the world is stacked against him. But, Blaine, he is strong. You need to encourage him as he will encourage you. Get him through this day and every day to come. Do not lose someone so precious, Blaine. Do not be like me."

 

There was clearly a story there, but Blaine knew it was not the time to ask. Instead, he just swallowed thickly and nodded. The teacher dismissed the pair, then, and Blaine reached for Kurt's hand to twine their fingers before remembering he couldn't do that and swallowing hard. This was going to be a punishment for both of them, and he was going to hate it. Instead, he grasped the leash until his knuckles went white and led the way to their empty dorm room, needing to break down and knowing Kurt most likely needed the same. They'd only have a little bit before they had to get to their next class, but it would be enough. It would have to be.

 

Before Blaine even got the door open, he could hear Kurt sniffling and trying (and failing) to catch his breath. Blaine finally got the door open and pulled Kurt inside the room before slamming it shut and locking it behind them, taking the hybrid in his arms and hugging him tightly as the sobs finally broke free in yowling cries, Kurt's whole body shuddering against Blaine's chest.

 

"Shh, it's okay. I've got you. It's okay," Blaine soothed, stroking down Kurt's back while tears pricked at his own eyes. He felt horrible for having to punish the hybrid. He hated himself for it. He just wanted to claw the booties off of Kurt's delicate yet strong hands and set him free, or as free as he could be at least. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm so sorry. Baby, I'm sorry..."

 

The pet name slipped out and Blaine hardly noticed. Even when he did realize what he said, he had no intention of taking it back. Instead, he simply held Kurt tighter, easing his pain as the sobs weakened and his breath slowed to a more manageable rate.

 

"There," Blaine whispered, still stroking Kurt's back. "See? You're okay. It's all okay. I have you and I'm never letting you go. I promised, remember? I'll never let anything happen to you, Kurt." The booties weren't so bad, Blaine thought, and he figured Kurt would agree. A punishment had to be given, and those were the least evil. Blaine was sure the hybrid would understand, even though he wouldn't be happy about having to be punished in the first place. It was a necessary evil, even if Blaine didn't agree with it.

 

Kurt let out a mewling sigh and nuzzled his face in Blaine's neck. "I'm s-sorry, Blaine," he muttered. "I shouldn't h-have lost it l-like that. I just..." he took a shaky breath and composed himself to speak without the quiver in his voice. "He made me so mad. Speaking to me that way about you. You're so much better than that, than  _him_."

 

Blue eyes flashed with pride for Blaine and it made the older male's heart leap. Kurt was proud of him, proud to be his, even. Blaine was so happy for that fact. It was hard to even imagine Kurt being proud to be called his. "I hated the way he spoke of you, like you were in any way like him. I knew it was bad, though. That doing something like that... acting out... I..." He sighed again, turning to a whine toward the end. "I just hate being seen as an animal, and that's what I am here. I'm a  _pet_. And I had to be  _punished_."

 

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine said again, running fingers along one of Kurt's bootie-covered fists. "It's only for the rest of the day. Tonight after dinner I'll take them off and you won't have to wear them again. Eliza and Jeff have both been punished before, too, if it makes you feel better. It's... normal. I know that's not right, but, you don't have to feel embarrassed or ashamed." Blaine swallowed and locked eyes with the hybrid. "For what it's worth, I didn't want to punish you. I think Sebastian deserved a full mauling from you. I wish you had gotten him worse, to be honest. And... thank you for saying that about me. I'm glad you don't think I'm like him." He smiled, and Kurt smiled back.

 

When Kurt let out a sad mewl and said his face felt blotchy and hot from his tears, Blain immediately unbound his hands and allowed him some time to wash his face and freshen up. No one had to know there was a short break in the punishment. Blaine would do anything to make Kurt as comfortable as possible, after all.

 

It was easy for Kurt to slide his hands back into the booties after that, smiling even as he shook slightly at the thought of having to be in public with the leather on his hands, announcing his bad behavior. Blaine had taken care of him, allowed him to do what he needed to do to feel more comfortable, and for that Kurt was so very grateful. As if to show that gratitude, Kurt leaned in and licked Blaine's cheek, pulling back and ducking his head with a deep blush.

 

"Thank you, Blaine," he murmured as the older boy retied the leather laces of the mitts. Had he looked up, Kurt would have seen Blaine blushing right back at him. "I'm so lucky it's you who met me on those stairs..."

 

Once the booties were laced, Blaine led the way to their next class. This time, instead of awkwardly holding the leash until his hand cramped from the lack of Kurt's hand to hold, Blaine daringly tucked two fingers in Kurt's front pants pocket, leading him with the extra closeness to English. No one said anything or even looked twice, though Jeff definitely noticed and shoulder-bumped Nick, who gave Blaine a pointed look. There would definitely be a long heart-to-heart in their future.

 

English went by without incident, though Kurt did end up explaining what happened to Jeff while the two of them sat on pillows beside their 'owners' desks, since they weren't expected to participate in discussions. As long as they spoke very quietly, they wouldn't get in trouble, so they were able to catch up a bit.

 

Jeff was sympathetic and told Kurt about a few of his own punishments before getting a bit too loud and earning them a glare from the teacher and himself a yank from Nick on his leash. The two of them were quiet for the rest of the class, reading the assigned novel and deciding to pick up the conversation again at lunch when Eliza would definitely demand an explanation as to Kurt's newest accessory.

 

Lunch was indeed an adventure, though not in the ways Kurt was imagining. He'd failed to think of how difficult it would be to do much of anything without the use of his hands. English class had mostly consisted of reading, which wasn't hard to do using closed fists covered in leather. Jeff helped him turn pages when they didn't cooperate, and he was fine. Lunch, though... That was a different story.

 

There was lobster bisque that day, with big chunks of juicy lobster and such rich creamy stock... it smelled so good Kurt was licking his lips while they waited in line, and it made Blaine grin from ear to ear. He got the biggest bowl for the hybrid and himself to share, along with some crab legs and buttery biscuits- he skipped the garlic kind knowing it would upset Kurt's stomach. Finishing their tray off with water bottles and a milk carton each, Blaine led the way to the Warbler table.

 

Once they had sat, Kurt went to grab a spoon and dig in to the delicious soup only to realize he couldn't take hold of it. He let out a pathetic noise somewhere between a whine and a meow and Wes looked at him with the biggest eyes ever. "Oh my word, that was the most adorable thing I think I've ever heard."

 

"Oh shut up, Wesley," Kurt snapped, making Wes blink at him while David crowed with laughter. "It's not funny! I want food..." The hybrid pouted and Blaine shook his head, pulling the tray toward himself and grabbing a spoon.

 

He ladled some of the liquid onto the spoon and blew on it, then looked at Kurt with a soft smile. "Lean in so it doesn't drip," he said softly, and Kurt scooted closer, their knees touching as he rested his mitted hands on Blaine's thighs to steady himself and lean forward over the tray to be fed by his 'owner' and friend.

 

It was a strangely intimate situation, but nobody commented on it aside from Eliza, who hit David and squawked about him never doing something so nice for her. That sparked a mini argument about how she'd never been in such a situation as her punishments hadn't involved booties, to which she replied that she didn't care and that was beside the point and he wasn't nearly as gentlemanly and sweet as Blaine. She then turned and huffed and refused to talk to him for the rest of the meal.

 

Blaine continued to feed both himself and Kurt, smiling as the hybrid blushed every time his tongue or lips brushed Blaine's fingers when he took a piece of offered crab. Sebastian didn't show his face at lunch, which they both were happy about, but Blaine had a feeling he'd show up during dinner. Blaine also knew he'd have to bring Kurt to the cafeteria for the other meal if only to make it known that he'd truly served his punishment. Such statements had to be made. After that, they'd be free.

 

In history, which they shared with Sebastian along with Nick, Jeff, and Trent, Kurt had to keep looking to his friends to stop himself from lashing out every time the boy made a jab at him. Sebastian was full of puns and hidden attacks the entire lesson, and it made Kurt want to scream. Blaine was almost as bad, relying on Nick to keep him calm and collected and not showing the pompous prat just how well-trained his left-hook was.

 

By the end of lessons, both boys were utterly exhausted and ready to collapse. They couldn't do so, however, because they had to make an appearance at dinner. After such a big and satisfying lunch, neither of them felt very hungry, so Blaine went light on their choices that evening.

 

Tray laden with only some rolls with butter and jam and a bowl of rice pudding, along with the usual milk and water, Blaine led them to the Warbler table and sat down as they had at lunch, very close and sharing everything including personal space.

 

Sebastian joined the Warbler table with some of his friends, smirking at the way Kurt relied on Blaine to feed him spoonfuls of pudding and pieces of roll. The hybrid sniffed at the other boy, letting out a small hiss, but stopping when Blaine shook his head. "Don't push him, Kurt. He isn't worth more trouble. He isn't worth any trouble."

 

The other boy didn't like being called worthless, but there was nothing he could do about it, and as he tried to get a rise out of Kurt, the hybrid simply ignored him and made a show of licking the butter and jam from Blaine's fingers after taking a bite of bread from him, which had Jeff practically rolling with laughter. Sebastian's face was turning red with anger, while Blaine's turned red with nerves. Kurt blushed softly as well, but kept up the kitten licking just to irritate his tormentor.

 

"You don't even deserve him," Sebastian said with disgust, once again throwing away most of his food untouched and storming out of the dining area. Jeff was on the floor giggling while Eliza smirked and whispered something to David, making him quirk a brow and whisper back. Blaine vaguely wondered what they were talking about, but didn't worry about it much longer as Kurt was leaning toward him with his head on Blaine's shoulder, yawning in his ear.

 

Blaine smiled, rubbing a hand through Kurt's hair and massaging his ears gently. "Sleepy?" he asked. He looked around at the group, then smiled to himself as he continued to rub the hybrid's velvet-soft ears, Kurt nodding against his shoulder. "It's been a long day. A long week, really. Let's go to bed. We can hang out with the guys tomorrow." At the indignant twitter from across the table, Blaine laughed and amended his statement. "The guys and 'Liza, of course."

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

After the eventful day that was Friday, Kurt and Blaine slept late Saturday and decided to have a nice day in together. Blaine went to the cafeteria for some brunch, bringing back cereal and toast and yogurt and granola, along with milk and juice. Eliza and David stopped by for a little while so David and Blaine could work on their calculus homework while Eliza and Kurt sang a bit and discussed fashion and how much 'Liza wanted to peck out Sebastian's eyes with her metaphorical beak.

 

"Sometimes I wish I had more bird attributes. Then I could show him just how much a canary could kick his annoying ass..." she'd murmured, and Kurt giggled until he got hiccups. David told Eliza he'd have to punish her if she pecked Sebastian's eyes out, though he thought it would be worth it, which made them all laugh even more.

 

Later on, Kurt curled up for what he deemed a 'cat nap' before dinner time and Blaine took the chance to catch up with Nick. He needed to talk to who he would consider his best friend, and he knew the boy would have some good advice into matters Blaine was only starting to really think about. He hoped Jeff would be decently distracted so that no word would get back to Kurt, or maybe they'd even be able to take a walk, just him and the other Warbler. Even if that wasn't possible, he'd still have this conversation. He needed it too badly to avoid it.

 

As luck would have it, Blaine found Nick ready to go to town for a coffee and some privacy. Jeff was curled up with the novel they'd been assigned for English, a bone sticking out of his mouth and a look of utter concentration on his face, and he barely even looked up when they said goodbye. The pair wandered to the car lot and got into Blaine's car, not talking about anything of great importance before reaching their destination and a private corner of the cafe.

 

"You seem really tense, Blaine," Nick started once they were comfortable with coffee and biscotti. No one was very near their table, and it was an environment that just felt  _safe_  for some reason.

 

Blaine sighed and fidgeted with the cardboard guard around his coffee cup, not really sure what he should say or how to start the conversation he needed to have. "I... I'm having these...  _feelings_ ," he started, making Nick quirk a brow and kind of grin at him. "Oh shut up, and don't even start with the 'I didn't say anything' cause I know you were about to say something and I don't want to hear it. This is hard to talk about, dammit."

 

A shake of the head and sigh answered him. Nick seemed to understand what Blaine was going through, at least. "I know. It's hard when you start to develop feelings, especially when you grow up learning how wrong that is and how inhuman they are and all that other bull. But, Blaine, it's just that. It's bull. Complete and total bullshit." Nick took a deep breath and leaned back in his seat, a distant look in his eyes. "Jeff is everything I've ever wanted and dreamed about and... I'd never want anyone else instead. I love him and his crazy wagging tail and his hyper puppy moments and..."

 

Nick leaned forward and locked eyes with Blaine, and Blaine felt his own heart leap as he thought of all the things about Kurt that made him who he was. Those quirks that Blaine was starting to adore. The things he'd never find in anyone else. "I love him so much Blaine. I don't care how many people think it's wrong or disgusting or whatever. They're wrong. End of story. He's mine and I'm just as much his. I might hold the leash, but he chooses to give it to me. We lead each other. We're equals." Kind eyes darkened and Nick practically spat the next words. "And he is no animal like Smythe and some of those other pretentious snobs say, I'll tell you that." The anger was palpable, and Blaine felt it, too.

 

He'd fight them all for calling Kurt names, for demeaning him. If anyone dared to say Kurt was less human, less of a man than someone else, especially someone like Sebastian Smythe, Blaine would knock the fucker out cold. "Fuck," he whispered, golden eyes blown wide. "I think I'm in love with him."

 

"And what brought you to that conclusion?" Nick asked, though there was already a knowing gleam in his eyes and a slight upturn to the corners of his mouth.

 

Blaine took a sip of his coffee and swallowed hard before speaking, knowing his explanation would be long and difficult, but also important and potentially life-altering. "I'd do anything for him, Nick. I... I'll do whatever it takes just to make him smile. I want Kurt to feel safe and protected and...  _loved_. I think about him all the time. I worry about him. Is he happy? Does he fit in? Does he feel alone? Is he still scared? Does he like me? Does he like my friends?"

 

The other boy just nodded while Blaine kept talking. "I just want him to find what he's looking for her, you know? And I want that for all the Warblers, and Jeff and Eliza... but for him it's personal. I don't want him to have to leave. If he left, I'd... I'd be devastated. I never want to say goodbye to him, Nick. Never. I couldn't imagine losing him." Blaine's eyes were big and sincere as he spoke of the hybrid, knowing that Nick could see all the truth of just how much he cared for the younger boy.

 

"Man, you've got it bad..." Nick said, crunching into a biscotti. It wasn't judgmental, the way he said it. It was just a statement, and Blaine couldn't deny it, either. He did have it bad for Kurt. He loved the hybrid and he'd do anything to protect and nurture him. He wanted to see the boy succeed in life, and he hated when other people put him down because of what he was. The Warbler was sure he'd always do his best to protect Kurt from those who would try to tear him down.

 

When Blaine pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked back at Nick, the other boy was grinning at him. "It's okay, you know? You're allowed to love him, Blaine. I just think you need to hear that." Blaine watched while his friend simply nodded with that smile still ever in place. "It doesn't matter what society or anyone in particular might say. You love who you love. It's just that simple."

 

Blaine took a deep, shaky breath, then returned the smile, if a bit shakily still. "Yeah, y-you're right. Fighting it is really useless. I... I can't stop myself from caring for him. I really do love him, and I'm not ashamed of it. I'm proud of him. I'm happy to be so fortunate as to know him and be allowed to be so close to him and get to know him so well." He paused, if only to breathe, then beamed at his friend. "Thanks, Nick. I... I really owe you. I'm sorry if I've ever doubted what you and Jeff have, even subconsciously. I think I'm beginning to really understand how you feel."

 

The two boys spent the better half of an hour in that cafe eating their biscotti and drinking their coffee and just discussing school and friends and every now and then mentioning the little things about their boys that made them swoon. It was nice and it was relaxing and Blaine felt much better about everything by the time he headed back to his room. It was close to time for dinner by then and Blaine figured Kurt would be about ready to wake up, if he wasn't awake yet.

 

Slipping in their room before quietly shutting the door behind him, Blaine turned to look at the bed, finding Kurt stretched out and yawning, looking at him with his head tilted and an adorable sleepy smile on his face. "Morning, sleepy head," he said softly, slipping off his shoes and walking to the bed, sitting where Kurt made space for him. "Did you nap well?"

 

The hybrid stretched, then wrapped his body around Blaine as he sat on the bed, making Blaine smile and blush slightly. "Mhm," Kurt purred, nodding and letting his tail curl around Blaine's arm. "Did you have fun with Nick?" Kurt's bright blue eyes peered at Blaine and the older male felt his heart beat quicken. God, he just cared so much for this boy.

 

"I did," he answered, reaching out to stroke Kurt's ears how the boy seemed to like, causing Kurt to purr and knead the bed slightly. "We had a good conversation. Got a lot of things clear in my mind," he said, letting out a contented sigh as he relaxed while Kurt's body heat warmed him all over.

 

Yawning with a small mewl, Kurt nuzzled against Blaine's side and made the older male smile at the comfort level Kurt seemed to have reached around him. He wasn't positive, but it seemed like Kurt might be developing feelings for him just as he was falling in love with the hybrid, and that made Blaine's heart beat faster. He hoped, oh how he hoped that this boy would love him back. He'd never had such a crush before. It was more than just a crush- it was love. He cherished the boy, whose tail tickled his arm while his chest rumbled with a purr against his back and side. Oh, Blaine truly did adore Kurt. He just hoped the boy could tell.

 

The idea that there were people like Sebastian, though, who would say Blaine was undeserving of Kurt... Well, that didn't sit well with Blaine at all. He was terrified that he would somehow lose the boy who had completely stolen his heart, and he didn't really think he'd survive that loss. Kurt had grown extremely important to Blaine, and he was not at all ready to give up the 'ownership' that allowed him to get closer and more intimate with the boy who he hoped would become so much more than some 'pet'.

 

"You still there, or did you get lost in your thoughts?" Kurt asked, a joyful lilt to his tone. Blaine smiled and shook himself from his thoughts while the other boy rolled onto his back beside him, arching and shifting so that much of his side touched Blaine's thigh. "I don't wanna go to the cafeteria for dinner. They should have room service or something. I'm too lazy to go all that way for food."

 

Blaine laughed and turned to hover slightly over his younger friend, reaching out to wriggle his fingers over Kurt's sides until he started squealing and meowing and squirming in an attempt to get Blaine away. "Okay, okay! I'll stop being lazy!" he cried, laughing too hard to properly breathe, his sharper-than-human teeth catching the light and glinting sharply as his mouth opened wide to squeal.

 

The door to their room opened suddenly and Wes, David, and Eliza pushed into the room, looking alarmed. "How the hell did you get into our room?" Blaine demanded, relatively sure that he'd locked the door and his friends should not have a copy of his room key.

 

They ignored his inquiry, however, looking at the position he and Kurt were in and the blush coloring Kurt's face, ears, and working down his neck most likely under his clothes to his chest. "Um, what were you doing?" Wes asked, looking from Kurt to Blaine and back again, eyes practically bulging.

 

Eliza promptly smacked the man on his shoulder, making him mouth 'ow' at her and rub the spot while she glared at both Wes and David. "Do not ask those boys what they were doing! Jesus, have neither of you ever learned subtlety? And don't you start, David because I know you were about to ask something equally stupid," she snapped, stepping into the room and shoving Blaine off of Kurt, who looked embarrassed and a little freaked out. "Kurtie-cat, calm down. I know you wouldn't do anything too crazy without being properly wooed first," she commented with a wink and a laugh. That pulled Kurt out of his embarrassed daze and had him pouncing on the canary-hybrid, rolling around on the floor laughing as he argued with her.

 

"We just came to get you guys for dinner and heard screaming," Wes explained, apparently remembering that they'd basically broken into their friends' room and should probably explain themselves. "You can't really blame any of us for being concerned when Kurt was making such distressed noises. It isn't like we knew you were simply... tickling him?"

 

Blaine rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Wesley's head, missing and hitting a distracted David instead. "Hey!" The rest of David's argument about not being the one who had copies of everyone's keys was mostly ignored, however, as Nick and Jeff showed up at that moment.

 

"Ooo, play time!" Jeff barked, pouncing on Kurt and Eliza and starting the giggling romp all over again and filling the room with a menagerie of noises. Blaine, Wes, David, and Nick all observed, grinning and laughing at the hybrids.

 

Holding up the leash that Jeff had obviously unclipped before they'd even gotten halfway into the room, Nick shook his head. "I clearly have control of him," he muttered, making David snort.

 

Blaine, however, thought of Sebastian. "Be careful who hears you joke about that, Nick," he warned, suddenly sobering from his laughter and joy. He was absolutely intimidated by the other Warbler, and he wasn't afraid to let his friends know. "Some people would use it against you. Sebastian seems the type to look for any excuse to take a 'pet' away from someone if he can prove they're 'unfit' as he'd say..." He said the words with disgust clear in his tone, but there was clear warning in them as well. Nick nodded, looking nervous, too. This was nothing to joke about.

 

Getting a hybrid taken away left a mark on one's record, plus it sent that 'pet' to a new owner, often the person petitioning for the removal. If Sebastian tried and won the inquiry, he could very well mark Blaine for life, and get Kurt as his prize. It was absolutely terrifying. The very idea was enough to stop any joyful gathering.

 

"Let's not think on that," Wes said calmly, reaching a hand out to steady Blaine's shoulders. "You are more than capable and no one would have any case against you. Just don't lose your confidence and you'll be fine. Be a good man to Kurt. That's all you need to remember, alright?"

 

A nod from Blaine led Wes to breaking up the dogpile that had resulted from the wrestling hybrids, then they all were headed for dinner. The weight might not be so heavy, but it still hung over Blaine, reminding him that one slip could be his ruin, and just how much Kurt meant to him. He could lose the boy. He simply couldn't.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend went by and slowly so did the week following, then the week after that. Things were getting to be rather normal between everyone, including Kurt. He might be new to the school and still getting to know people around him, but he'd found a home with Blaine and his friends, and that made the older Warbler rather pleased. He'd made his hybrid happy and content, and that was no small feat.

 

The fact that Kurt wasn't afraid to let out his feline nature around the guys and Eliza was another thing that made Blaine happy. More often than not, Kurt could be found with the Warblers and their hybrids in the senior commons or out on the grounds showing off his cat-like nature. Jeff would give in to his desires to chase balls and catch Frisbees, or howl along with Trent when they got really silly. Eliza would always tease the boys about how she was much more of a natural singer, trilling on and on while they smiled and rolled their eyes.

 

Then there was Kurt, who liked to hide behind the chairs and piano and whatever else might provide cover so that he could pounce on the unsuspecting Warblers. Kurt, who brushed his tail just so against the unsuspecting boys to tickle them until they relented and scratched behind his ears. Kurt, who allowed himself to purr for Blaine any time he had the older male's attention, not even caring about the looks it earned them from their companions.

 

Blaine was so happy. He really was. He just wanted Kurt to be comfortable, and the boy was, and that meant Blaine was content himself.

 

Unfortunately, that all would change just as easily as the seasons.

 

It was mid-November, meaning Kurt had been at Dalton for over two months. He was mostly used to dealing with the unsavory people, especially Sebastian Smythe, and he'd found friends in many of those who shared his and Blaine's opinions of the hybrid laws and restrictions. Blaine was happy to say that his hybrid, his friend, had found a place for himself at Dalton, and he was doing quite well.

 

Kurt slept against him every night, kneading into his back in the mornings as a sort of wake up ritual, and Blaine wasn't as ashamed of his body's reactions anymore. He hadn't made any moves on Kurt as of yet, but, well, he was more comfortable just being with the boy. Being around Kurt, even if he felt a bit guilty about his own arousal at it, made him feel happy and cared for and simply loved. He loved the boy, and the boy seemed to feel similarly, and it just made him... happy.

 

Everything had been going so well that it definitely came as a surprise when all hell broke loose in the common area amongst the Warblers. It was just before practice and everyone had been shifting around, as per usual before Wes banged his gavel and started the meeting.

 

There was a laugh and then a yowl and suddenly an angry and gruff roar of pain and indignation. "You stupid little bitch!" the enraged tone of Sebastian called out, causing everyone to go quiet and stop their actions, turning to stare at what was going on. Blaine's eyes went wide as he saw Kurt cowering with a look in his eyes of both fear and unguarded anger. The hybrid was terrified, but he was going to fight. He wasn't going to let Sebastian do whatever it was he'd done to him again.

 

"It's time for you to learn your damned place, pussy cat!" Sebastian spat at the hybrid, hand curled around his arm, which was bleeding enough to color his white shirt. His Dalton blazer had been removed when he entered the room, or it would have probably taken all the damage... and Kurt would have been in a heap of trouble for destroying such property. Instead, he'd torn Sebastian's arm open. And... were those bite wounds on his hand? Blaine stared at his hybrid with a bit of pride swelling in his chest. His Kurt wouldn't be hurt so easily as he was in the past, that was for sure.

 

Kurt hissed and Sebastian pulled back as if to kick him, but the hybrid swiped at him, catching his pant leg with a claw and making a long tear in it. "Don't touch me!" the hybrid demanded, his voice still carrying that hissing quality but also sounding strong and bitchy. It promised more where the first clawing had come from. "I'm not yours to play with, Smythe. You had no right to grab my tail!"

 

Eyes gone so wide he was sure they were about to burst from his skull, Blaine stepped forward and in front of his cowering cat. "Is that true, Sebastian? You grabbed Kurt's tail?"

 

Before the taller male could even answer, Kurt hissed again. "The asshole pulled it! It still hurts..." The last bit of his statement was a little broken off, and Blaine could hear commotion as Eliza and David hurried to Kurt's side, Nick obviously holding Jeff back in the background. Those two could help Kurt. Right now, Blaine needed to handle things with Sebastian.

 

"As you had no right to touch  _my_  hybrid, you cannot demand any sort of punishment for what was done to you, Sebastian," Blaine said simply, looking at Sebastian as if he wasn't bleeding from being attacked by the 'pet' Blaine was supposed be in control of. "Maybe this will teach you to keep your hands off of what doesn't belong to you, hmm?"

 

Blaine started to turn around to take over the job of comforting his hybrid, but Sebastian spoke and he went stark still where he stood. "Maybe this will teach  _you_  to control your pet better, lest it not belong to you any longer, Anderson! You think this would all go off without any consequences if we weren't in a private area with only the Warblers as witness? Don't bet on it." Sebastian sniffed and nodded at Kurt with an icy glare. "You either get that cat under control or you're going to lose it to someone who can. Mark my words." He turned then, grabbing his blazer and storming out of the room, most likely to tend to his wounds.

 

With a shocked look on his face, Blaine approached David and just shook his head. "Not now," he croaked at his friend, knowing David had words he needed to say, but not able to hear them right then. He needed to take Kurt to their room. He needed to get his hybrid cleaned up and hold him and convince him everything would be alright. Blaine needed to convince  _himself_  everything would be alright.

 

"Eliza," David's voice jarred Blaine out of some stupor and he caught Kurt before he could fall out of the canary-hybrid's arms. He didn't hear whatever else David said to his 'pet'. He was too busy helping his own walk out of the practice room and toward their dorm.

 

Trembling and mewling, tears running down his cheeks, Kurt clung to Blaine. He didn't even need to hold the leash because the hybrid was absolutely attached to Blaine's side. "Shh, honey," Blaine murmured, all the while leading them closer and closer to their room. He ignored the odd or understanding or even judgmental looks they received. He just needed to get Kurt inside and  _safe_. "It's okay. It's all gonna be okay. Shhh, Kurt, I got you."

 

With the younger boy clinging to him, Blaine got their door open and maneuvered them inside, closing and locking it behind them before helping Kurt to the connected bathroom. "Here, sit on there," he said, motioning to the closed toilet while he fetched a washcloth and turned on the water, wetting it with warm water and taking Kurt's hands in his. "Let's get that bastard's blood off of you, okay?"

 

Blaine carefully cleaned Kurt's hands and nails, removing the blood and skin from under his claws and soothing the shaking from Kurt's body. He rinsed the cloth thoroughly, then got it wet again with hot water and cleaned Kurt's face of tears, soothing the swollen cheeks and eyes and cooing at the boy. "No more puffy eyes and frustration, okay? We're here and he's gone and you did nothing wrong. No punishment. No tears, alright?" Blaine tried to smile, to get Kurt to smile, but the fear in the hybrid's eyes made it impossible.

 

"But... he... B-Blaine," Kurt started, fresh tears sliding over his bottom lids and all the way down his cheeks. "He s-said they'd t-take me away from y-you. I c-c-can't! Blaine, I..." Kurt tried to catch his breath, but coughed as a sob shook his whole body instead. "I don't wanna l-lose you." Kurt looked at Blaine with the brightest blue eyes, and Blaine fell to his knees before the hybrid, hands on Kurt's lap, eyes set in determination.

 

Seeing Kurt so torn up was horrible. It was more than Blaine could stand, and he never wanted to witness it again. He took a deep breath, then stared into those amazing, terrified eyes and spoke. "You listen to me, Kurt Hummel. I will never say goodbye to you, got it? Never." Blaine reached the cloth up and cleaned Kurt's face of tears again. "Nobody is going to take you away and that's a promise. I don't care what Sebastian says- he's all talk. And he's an asshole." Kurt laughed, and Blaine smiled. "Now stop giving that idiot so much of your time and effort, okay? Let's just go lay down and watch Moulin Rouge. We can order in tonight. I think we've had enough interaction with the world today..."

 

The hybrid nodded, nuzzling Blaine before composing himself enough to get up and wander over to the shelf where their collection of movies was kept. While he set up the movie, Blaine ordered what was fast becoming their favorite Thai takeout, and the two were soon cuddled up on the bed with Blaine's laptop between them, the opening of Moulin Rouge filling the room.

 

"The greatest thing... you'll ever learn... is just to love..." Kurt sang under his breath, looking at Blaine through heavy lashes and making the older male's heart race. "And be loved in return..."

 

Emotions swam through his system and Blaine simply closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down even as the hybrid nuzzled closer and let his fingers knead into Blaine's arm, his chest. He was in love, he was probably very much loved in return, but he couldn't tell Kurt that. He just... couldn't. Something was stopping him, be it his cowardice or something else, and he just couldn't get the words out.

 

Instead, he wrapped his arm around the younger male and held him close as the movie played, wondering what he might do as time went on. How could he deal with his feelings if he couldn't even let them out? He was sure Kurt wouldn't react badly to them, but... What was really stopping him? Was he just too worried about the reaction of others? Maybe that was it.

 

Flashes of himself and his date at that damn dance before he came to Dalton filled his mind, and Blaine had to stop himself from physically reacting, focusing instead on the silly scenes on the screen before him. Maybe, in the back of his mind, he was worried it would be the same thing all over again. Sure, Dalton had a no bullying policy, but that didn't guarantee anything.

 

He didn't really care if someone hurt him again, but Kurt... He'd made the boy a promise. He told him he'd never let anyone hurt him again, and he meant it. Blaine wasn't about to do anything that might bring Kurt harm, even if it meant hiding his love and affection for the boy. He had to protect his hybrid, even if it hurt like hell to do so. He didn't want Kurt to be teased and tormented. He knew Jeff was, even if the pup shook the insults off most of the time.

 

Kurt might not be able to just shake it off like that. He might be more affected by the painful barbs- he already dealt with so much crap from the likes of Sebastian. It wouldn't be fair to bring more down on him. Plus, what about the public outside of Dalton? What about the people who already had changed Kurt's life when they attacked his mother and father? What about those types, who would never let them peacefully be together?

 

Blaine wouldn't hurt Kurt with the scorn of the public. No, he couldn't do that to the boy. Let him find a hybrid to love, who would love and cherish him. Then he wouldn't get such cruel words or hateful acts done upon him. He could live without any spotlights on him, and Blaine... well, he could find something akin to love, right?

 

He was pulled from his musing by a knock at their door. Getting up, Blaine looked at the happy shine in Kurt's blue eyes and sighed before fetching their food. The boy deserved everything the world had to give and more. He didn't deserve pain, and that was all Blaine was afraid he would have if he entered a relationship with the Junior Warbler.

 

"Mmm, that smells so good," Kurt purred, rolling onto his stomach and peering at Blaine, who had started sorting through the containers. He looked up and smiled at the hybrid, who was licking his lips, whiskers twitching along with his ears. "My favorite movie and my favorite foods. You spoil me, Blaine," he added, still purring quite happily.

 

Blaine's heart raced. He loved making Kurt purr. He loved seeing that joy on the hybrid's face. God, how he hoped he could keep making Kurt smile so that his extra-sharp incisors showed, despite his usual efforts to keep them hidden. "I just enjoy making you smile," he answered, his own smile in place.

 

Perhaps, if this was all he could have with this fantastic man, perhaps it would be okay. It was so much better than nothing. Blaine wouldn't trade one day with Kurt for anything in the world. If he couldn't have forever, at least he could have this. He made a mental note to start saving up those smiles in his mind. He'd have a memory bank full of Kurt's happiness to keep him going when the hybrid inevitably moved on to greener pastures.

 

"You sure are getting lost a lot lately," Kurt murmured, knocking on Blaine's head before snatching a piece of sashimi and nibbling it down. The boy had a point. Blaine had been spending a lot of time in his own head.

 

Shaking the cell that his head had become, Blaine sighed. "Sorry about that," he apologized, grabbing his pad thai and a pair of chopsticks. "I guess I've just been thinking too much lately. Let's take all this to the bed and get back to our movie."

 

With food and snuggles, the pair finished their first movie and moved on to another. They spent the entire evening curled up together, singing along to musicals and nodding off every now and then, whispering promises of staying best friends forever and never letting people like Sebastian Smythe ruin their lives no matter how hard they tried. It was really a wonderful night, and Blaine couldn't help but continue smiling even as the final movie's credits rolled and Kurt mewled against his chest.

 

Blaine shifted, turning the movie off and setting everything aside so that the two of them were comfortably under the covers in their dark room, pajamas in place and nothing in the way of a good night's sleep. He couldn't help but notice how antsy Kurt still seemed, though, now that they didn't have the distraction of singing along and watching movies anymore.

 

"Are you okay, honey?" he asked softly, hand automatically reaching to stroke Kurt's soft ears. It was almost odd how easily Blaine had gotten used to comforting the hybrid. All the little things he could do to make Kurt more comfortable had become second-nature to the Warbler, and he was oddly okay with that. In fact, it was something he came to be rather proud of. "I thought I was the one getting lost in my own head today..."

 

A small kitten-ish sound caught his ears, then Blaine felt a rough tongue at his neck, his cheek. He sighed roughly as Kurt pulled away just barely, warm breath tickling Blaine's damp face as the hybrid spoke. "I guess I'm just not distracted enough to stop thinking anymore, now," he breathed, barely giving any sound to the words.

 

Kurt seemed rather shaken, kneading Blaine's arm and chest in a way that the older male was almost positive was sub-conscious at best. Kurt was running on instincts, and those instincts said to show how much he cared for his 'owner' so that he wasn't discarded, wasn't taken away.

 

"Those things that he said... I just...  _Blaine_ ," Kurt whimpered, and Blaine's heart broke at the sad sound. "Please don't let anyone take me away from you. I don't  _want_  a new owner. I... I know I'm independent, and I know I break rules, and I know I can be finicky and difficult and..." his voice was cracking and the kneading was harder, rougher. Blaine was sure he'd have bruises the size and shape of Kurt's knuckles and fingertips. "But I  _like_  being yours, Blaine!"

 

The hybrid was getting a bit hysterical, and Blaine felt like he needed to do something to calm him, but he really didn't even know what he could do. Everything seemed like empty promises, because he  _couldn't_  guarantee anything. He'd do his best to make sure he never lost Kurt, but he couldn't promise that it would never happen. He wasn't all powerful. He didn't have that kind of control over things.

 

Instead, Blaine just held the boy close, letting him lick and nip at Blaine's neck, ears, and face. He allowed Kurt to knead as much as he needed to in order to feel calmer. He stroked Kurt's ears and kissed his head and whispered what reassurances he felt comfortable with. "Shh, sweetie, shh. It's gonna be okay. I've got you. I won't let you go. I promise. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'll never let you go."

 

And Blaine wouldn't let the hybrid go. He'd fight tooth and nail for Kurt, no matter what happened. If Sebastian Smythe wanted to fight him over his ability to properly care for Kurt, he'd fight. If someone else wanted to try and take the hybrid from him, Blaine would give everything he had and then some. He'd never just hand Kurt over. He'd die before he let someone take his Kurt away from him.

 

The rest of the night was spent tangled together, Kurt's tongue and teeth marking Blaine's neck and shoulders and chest (the hybrid had nudged his shirt until Blaine simply removed it, not wanting to fight with it any longer) while Blaine whispered promises that he'd never give Kurt up. Tears of fear and anger at the situation and at society were shed, words of love were danced around, and finally, finally, the boys fell into an uneasy sleep.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up was slow and warm and Blaine couldn't hold back a groan as he stretched and felt Kurt snuggled against him, curled into his arms under the covers. It was so different than what they usually did. There was so much more closeness, especially with Blaine in nothing but a loose pair of sleep pants slung low on his hips, morning erection only growing more rigid as Kurt nuzzled into his neck and against his chest.

 

He could feel Kurt rubbing against him, just as affected by the morning, it would seem. Blaine couldn't help it. He groaned again, and Kurt jerked his hips against him, purring loudly in the back of his throat.

 

"Mmm, Blaine," Kurt whined, blue eyes fluttering open even as his tongue kept creeping out between his rosy lips, lapping roughly at Blaine's neck, his cheek. Blaine turned his head and stared at the boy, hazel eyes flooded with dark arousal. They were so close, so open to each other. This was an entirely new experience, so different from the night before when they had fallen asleep together with cuddles and snuggles and promises of togetherness.

 

There were so many things going through Blaine's head at once. His movement had slotted his hips together with Kurt's so that they were pressed together in the most intimate of ways, Kurt still moving so that Blaine's eyes rolled back from how good it felt. All he could think was 'more' and 'no' and 'this is wrong' 'too much' 'not enough' and it was all so confusing and overwhelming and he didn't know what to do anymore. Blaine just  _wanted_  and Kurt was right there and he obviously wanted Blaine as well...

 

"Kurt..." he whispered huskily, lips nearly touching those of the hybrid. Kurt was still nuzzling, still licking, and it only took a slight movement forward for their lips to catch, to slide together as if they were meant to be connected. Blaine leaned in and gently kissed while Kurt kissed back with a moan, his purrs growing deeper in his throat, body curling against Blaine's and nails living up to their claw-like nature as they ran along his chest.

 

It was amazing. Blaine parted his lips and let his tongue play at Kurt's mouth, surging forward when Kurt gasped and opened his mouth for Blaine's exploration. The Warbler delved in with his tongue, caressing Kurt's mouth as a lover caressed his mate's body, worshipping him while their bodies moved together under the sheets, searching for completion in their morning haze of sexual need.

 

The kiss was broken when the need to breathe took over, and Blaine pulled back blinking, staring at Kurt who glanced at him through hooded eyes. The Junior Warbler started to panic, then. His erection wilting with his rising nerves as he played over what had just happened in super-speed in his head.

 

He'd kissed Kurt. They'd rutted together like horny teens without a worry or care. He'd taken advantage of the sleepy hybrid in his bed, the boy who trusted him and whom he cared so much for. He'd taken advantage. And he hadn't even made sure Kurt was okay. He just... He felt like the worst person ever. He felt like one of those 'owners' who used their 'pets' for whatever sick pleasure they wanted. He'd nearly come from the boy rubbing against him through layers of clothing...

 

Golden eyes were wide with panic as Blaine shuffled out from under the covers and stood in the room, frantically running his hands through his hair, which was a curly mess. Kurt looked at him with wide, fearful eyes and that just made everything worse, so Blaine groaned and winced and let out a muffled sort of half-scream before grabbing the nearest t-shirt he could find and taking off out of the room, not even bothering to change from his pajamas or put something on his feet.

 

He needed some guidance. He needed to figure stuff out. He needed to get away before he did something more to hurt Kurt, because he was convinced that he'd already taken unfair advantage and wounded the boy, and he didn't want to fuck it all up entirely. Blaine was terrified that he'd ruined everything. He went to the only people he knew he could trust. He ran to Wes's room, hoping Nick and David might also be there. He needed all of his closest friends right now. He needed to make things right.

 

"You didn't just leave him there alone, did you?!" Eliza and Jeff screamed at him at the same time, Eliza sounding angry while Jeff was close to tears. Once Blaine had reached Wes's room, he'd found David and Eliza already there and Jeff and Nick on their way. It had been a long winded explanation of everything that had happened since the day before, and after all of the details were finally out, he was left with two upset hybrids judging him.

 

Guiltily, Blaine shifted back and forth on his feet. "I, um, kinda just ran out and came here. I panicked. He was still in bed just looking at me with these huge eyes. He looked terrified and hurt and so  _sad_ ," he spoke and his voice cracked. Blaine had already cried and composed himself, and now it seemed he was going to cry again.

 

Rather than hugging him like Nick was doing, Eliza stood, stalked over, and slapped the short male who was still taller than her tiny frame. "You absolute ass!" she harped, reaching an ear-piercing note that reminded him she was part canary. "He adores you, Blaine. He just wants you to love him back, and you went and acted like that kiss and everything was all some mistake? You fucking asshole! I swear, maybe Sebastian's right."

 

Blaine's face fell at those words even as Eliza started for the door, making David hop up and over to her, grabbing the golden cord that attached to the bracelet around her wrist. "Um, I think we're going to see if Kurt's okay. Sorry about that comment, Blaine. I'll try to talk to her..." David muttered as his hybrid pulled him out into the hall. Blaine had tears sliding down his cheeks, but he still followed with a determined look on his flushed and broken face.

 

"I'm coming, too. I need to make this right. I need... I need to make sure he's okay. I... I need him to be okay," his voice was so small at the end, so faded, so overcome by sadness and fear and tears. It was no wonder that Blaine completely broke down when they reached his room and found no sign of the cat-hybrid.

 

Wes looked torn as Blaine sobbed against Nick's chest, the other Warbler holding him close even as he watched Jeff sniff around for signs of their missing friend. "I don't want to be cruel, but..." Wes shook his head and sighed. "Eliza has some very good points, Blaine. You really failed Kurt in this situation, and... I'm afraid of what might come of it. He's running around Dalton without leash or collar as far as I can tell." Blaine shuddered. It was true, Kurt hadn't been collared that morning. He'd been sleeping prior to Blaine leaving, and their cuddles the night before had been sans collar. The personalized leather piece sat cold and untouched on their shared dresser.

 

The room was kind of a mess. Sheets and blankets thrown off the bed in haste, takeout containers littering the floor, dirty clothes overflowing their hamper... It was definitely time to clean up and Blaine needed to do something since he really didn't want to leave to look for Kurt only for the hybrid to show back up there and not find him. But he didn't want to not look for him all the same.

 

He looked around nervously at his friends, who seemed to have similar thoughts. Wes and David shared a low conversation, then the Warbler leader sighed. "Look, the three of us will go look for Kurt. You, Nick, and Jeff stay here in case he comes back. Wait for him. Clean. Keep busy or something. I dunno," he fixed Blaine with a look. "Figure things out. Talk to those two and gain some sort of understanding. We'll find him if he doesn't get here himself first, okay?"

 

Blaine swallowed thickly but nodded. Jeff whined about having the nose to sniff Kurt out before spinning around in circles 'following his scent' and ending up plopped on Blaine's bed with a huff. "My hunting dog," Nick muttered fondly.

 

Once Wes, David, and Eliza had gone off on their search, Nick and Blaine started cleaning and let Jeff curl up on the bed to mope about Kurt being gone. He was taking it rather hard, and unlike Blaine, it wasn't his fault or his responsibility to do anything around the room, so they let him sulk. To be quite honest, Blaine needed the busy work that cleaning and straightening up afforded him.

 

He sorted the clothes into darks and lights and Nick took them off to the laundry room while Blaine gave the bathroom a thorough scrub. The first load of clothes had just finished and Nick and Jeff were taking care of the garbage while Blaine put them away when the door slammed open and a whimper sounded from the doorway. Blaine turned on his heel and gasped at what he saw, having expected to see Wes, David, and Eliza returning with a sad or angry or confused Kurt.

 

Instead, his gaze fell on a very angry looking Sebastian Smythe, leading a still-terrified Kurt, tear-stained face staring at the floor and body shaking from the tips of his ears all the way to the end of his tail, which was protectively curled around one leg, into the room by a make-shift leash. The fellow Warbler had slipped one of his ties over Kurt's head and used the end to lead him, if only for propriety's sake so that Kurt wouldn't get into any trouble.

 

"Anderson," Sebastian hissed, stepping into the room and gently shoving Kurt forward, though the hybrid looked weary of even entering what was technically his dorm as well. "This boy obviously cares for you. Greatly. Whatever you did, you terrified him. He's a mess, and he's hurting, and that is not in any way okay." The taller male got up in Blaine's face while Kurt took a few steps back, stumbling when his knees hit the bed and slipping to sit on the cushioned surface. "You take better care of him, Anderson, or I fucking will. He deserves a good owner, and this is the  _last time_  I'll back down from claiming that role which you so obviously fail to fill."

 

The sharp gleam in Sebastian's eyes made his threat clear. He was giving them a chance, for whatever reason, but only this once. He wouldn't be so kind as Blaine as an owner, but he did acknowledge that Kurt was special. He did take care of him and help get him home today. Blaine swallowed hard, feeling a knot in his throat and a larger one in his chest. Was Sebastian actually better suited to be an owner than he was?

 

He didn't say anything as the other boy took his leave, choosing instead to take a deep, calming breath and focus on the hybrid who sat on their bed, shaking like a leaf and looking like his whole world had fallen apart. Blaine's breath caught. He'd done that to Kurt. The boy looked completely broken because of Blaine. Jesus. He never wanted to hurt the precious, amazing, wonderful boy, and yet that's exactly what he did.

 

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine started, reaching out a hand and choking on a sob when Kurt flinched. "Sweetie, I'm so,  _so sorry_ ," his voice faltered and his knees shook until he fell, kneeling before Kurt as the hybrid sat still on the bed. "Please, forgive me? I'm a fool and I failed you and I know it. I know I don't really deserve you, but please,  _please_  Kurt. Remember the promises last night? I need those, too. I can't... you can't..."

 

Blaine looked up at the hybrid, staring into the crystal blue eyes, and his tears fell freely as he begged for his own salvation. Kurt was his world and he'd let the boy down. He couldn't live with himself if he didn't get another chance to prove his worth. "You can't leave me, Kurt."

 

Blinking in surprise, Kurt wiped at his own tears before speaking thickly to Blaine. "Me? Leave you? But... you're the one who left me, Blaine. I... thought you didn't want me anymore," Kurt said softly. He slowly unwound his tail from his leg, but still shook slightly. He was starting to calm, but obviously was on edge. He'd probably remain so for a while, Blaine imagined.

 

"I know I did, and I shouldn't have I was just... overwhelmed?" Blaine tried to explain. He needed Kurt to know that he knew he'd done wrong. "I know it was bad of me. Liza about had my head for it. She slapped me pretty hard, actually..." Kurt looked at him with wide eyes and Blaine shrugged. "I deserved it. I was an ass, as she put it. I'm sorry, Kurt. I truly am. I just..."

 

Sighing, Blaine leaned forward and rested his chin on Kurt's knee, glancing up through thick lashes at the boy. "You're absolutely amazing, and sometimes I can't control myself around you. It's just too much and I find myself... wanting. Things. Stuff. And I don't want to be someone who would... take advantage. Of you. I don't want to be an 'owner', Kurt. I don't want to do things without it being  _real_. Does that make sense? I never want to hurt you, but I did anyway. I just don't know how to be good for you, to be the best I can be for you. The man you deserve." He sighed again, but Kurt's fingers found their way to his unruly hair and Blaine started to relax.

 

"It does make sense, Blaine. But I wanted that kiss. And the rest," Kurt added, with a deep blush. "I wanted everything. I want more. I want it all. With you." At Blaine's scared expression, Kurt added, "But we can take our time with all that. I want romance, Blaine Anderson. And you, unlike most, are very romantic."

 

The boys exchanged smiles as Nick and Jeff strolled in with the next load of laundry fresh from the dryer. "KURT!" Jeff howled, shoving Blaine out of the way and pouncing on the hybrid. Kurt hissed, but also laughed, and Nick shook his head, helping Blaine from the floor.

 

There was concern in Nick's eyes as he watched Jeff and Kurt wrestle a bit, then hug. He focused on Blaine and finally asked the burning question. "Are you going to be okay?"

 

"Yeah," Blaine said softly, watching as Kurt shoved Jeff away and told him to help with the laundry or run off and chase a ball or something, because Kurt had things to do. He laughed even if his eyes still stung from tears and his heart was still a bit of a mess. "We're gonna be okay." Maybe it was too simple a statement, but the details were something he and Kurt would work out together. The simple truth was just that. They'd be okay. They were together, and they'd be okay.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine watched his hybrid with concern creasing his brows, wondering if there was something he could do to make the boy more comfortable. He was shifting and tense, as if something didn't feel quite right. Maybe he was coming down with something? Blaine wasn't sure, but it looked like Kurt didn't feel comfortable in his own skin.

 

The hybrid in question just sighed and shrugged, removing a layer of his clothing and settling on the least amount of clothes Blaine had seen him in outside of pajamas. "I'll be fine. We're going to be late for breakfast if we don't leave, like, two minutes ago, though," he commented. Blaine looked a little concerned still, but clasped Kurt's collar into place and took the leash and the hybrid's hand before heading out the door.

 

It had been almost a week since the epic realization involving Sebastian Smythe of all people, and the two had really grown closer and more honest with each other. In fact, they'd actually started talking about 'dates' and being a 'couple' though Blaine wasn't quite ready to take that step yet. Maybe he was being silly about it all, but he didn't want to move too fast. He didn't want to feel like an 'owner' rather than an equal to Kurt, and whatever personal issues were making that weigh so heavily on his mind as a possibility, he had to get over them before he could really give himself to Kurt as the boy deserved.

 

But, the pair were doing well together. They had an understanding and they knew that even if things didn't go well sometimes, it wasn't either of their faults. If Blaine reacted badly to something, it was probably something in his own brain and not something Kurt had done, so the hybrid didn't run off anymore. And if Kurt hissed or hid under the bed or had to use a whole scratch pad in one sitting, it was probably a hybrid thing and nothing Blaine could help him with.

 

They talked more, tried to explain those little things to each other so that they each were beginning to understand the unique parts about the other that made them who they were. It was really nice. Blaine, at least, felt like Kurt knew him better than anyone ever had, or ever cared to.

 

So, when they walked through the halls only to run into a new student who had his nose in the air and his cat-hybrid strutting behind him in naught but a leotard and furry boots, well, it was a bit of a shock to both of them. Everything had just been going so well. Why did some big wrench have to be thrown in?

 

Because a strangely treated cat-hybrid and a pompous owner with a chip on his shoulder would definitely be a wrench for Kurt and Blaine. The two tended to attract volatile creatures, and they also weren't very good at keeping opinions to themselves. Which would be proven by Kurt's rather loud comment upon looking the female feline up and down.

 

"Wow. The boots match the fur match the crisp white of the leotard. And I think it's even velvet. Fancy. It's like she's a show pony instead of a cat," he said with a mixture of awe and disgust. It probably didn't help that Kurt's usually pristine appearance was rather unkempt that day, what with his apparently... discomfort. Blaine was once again reminded of how odd the boy was behaving and was immediately flushed with concern.

 

The hybrid before them was rather distracting, however, what with her large, long, bushy tail and her huge, also bushy, fluffed ears, hair an apparently natural pale blonde that was almost white, but just yellow enough to offset it from the fur and leotard she wore. Her skin was as pale as Kurt's, and her eyes so blue they put the sky to shame. Blaine tilted his head as he noticed her collar was a thick band of diamonds with a platinum tag dangling in the front.

 

"Miss Puss," the cocky looking male spoke, tugging on the thin cord that connected him to his pet. "Do stop staring at the miscreants of this school and keep up, lest you earn yourself time in your cage. We need to stop at our room so I can gather my books. I do not want to miss any further classes, even if this school couldn't possible challenge me at all."

 

Kurt and Blaine both turned to look at each other at the same time and mouthed 'Miss Puss?' at each other with faces of confusion and growing horror. What in the hell was going on?

 

The boy stalked off with his pet trailing behind him, while Blaine led Kurt to the cafeteria so that they could hopefully discuss this new arrival with the other Warblers. Blaine also hoped Kurt might tell him what was making him so twitchy, as the boy was still nervously shifting about, tugging at his clothing and huffing and mewling with every step they took.

 

"Kurt, seriously, what's wrong?" Blaine asked as they stood in line and the hybrid let out an undignified whine. It was so unlike him that Blaine was considering skipping classes and going to the nurse instead. "You've been acting like you have fleas or something all morning. Oh, God. You don't have fleas, do you? It's really rare, but I know hybrids can sometimes get them and... Kurt, you have to tell me these things so I can help!"

 

Narrowed eyes answered him and Blaine shut up, as Kurt looked like he was about an inch away from clawing whatever he could reach of the Junior Warbler. The hybrid took a calming breath, then exhaled, then spoke. "I do not have fleas, Blaine. You would know if I had fucking fleas," he spat low and growling, so that only Blaine could hear. "If you really must know, I'm going into heat, and it's very uncomfortable." Blaine blinked as Kurt's blush started.

 

Heat? Blaine racked his brain, coming up with everything he'd read and learned about hybrids and their mating cycles and the like. Like their animal counterparts, many hybrids experienced mating cycles, usually referred to as heat and rut. Generally, females experienced heat while males experienced rut, but when sexualities came into play, hormones fluctuated and, well, things could get complicated.

 

What it all came down to was, rut made people horny, constantly aroused, and feel more dominant and aggressive and need to show off. Heat, well, it made a person horny but also submissive, sexual, needy, wanting... and wet. Male, female, it didn't matter. When the hybrid lifted its tail and presented, it was ready to be taken. No man-made product required.

 

So, Kurt would be wandering around, constantly hard, cheeks clenched to keep his natural secretions from leaking out of his glorious, tight, fantastic,  _lubricated ass_. And he'd be constantly dreaming of being fucked. Blaine was pretty sure if heads could explode from overwhelming information, his would have right then and there. He gaped at Kurt, his breathing coming deeper and huskier. Oh, God. How was he going to survive Kurt's heat?

 

"H-" he started, but his voice caught in his dry throat, so he swallowed and tried again, still raspy. "How long will this last?" At least he made a sound, even if it sounded like he'd been sucking on sandpaper.

 

Kurt tilted his head and quirked a brow, but answered all the same. "It depends. Sometimes a week. Sometimes two. It, um..." he shifted awkwardly as the line moved, moving up with Blaine then continuing as the Warbler filled their tray. "It ends sooner if there's um... stimulation? It ends if there's mating. If not, it um... runs its course."

 

The hybrid was a lovely shade of red when Blaine looked at him next, while Blaine was pretty sure he was both paler and pinker than usual, though how those could both happen at once he had no idea. He also was pretty sure his legs were shaking, so he wanted to get to their table and sit as soon as possible.

 

"Right. Um... we'll talk more about it later?" he mumbled, and Kurt nodded just as the others started talking to them. They had a good distraction, at least. It seemed some of the other guys had seen this new student and his pet, and even Sebastian was treating the pair with less... dislike lately. The whole table was chattering together, all getting along and discussing what was going on with this 'Hunter Clarington' as the new boy was apparently called.

 

After Wes informed them that he'd already received a written notice of intent to join the Warblers, Sebastian spoke up. "His room is next to mine. I heard him moving in last night. Well, I heard his people moving his shit in, I guess. Pretty sure him and his pet didn't show up until this morning," he spat the word 'pet' like even he was disgusted with the way Hunter paraded the girl around. "Do you know he really calls her 'Miss Puss'? Like, all the time. He literally took her fucking name from her!"

 

Sebastian, the boy who seemed to thoroughly believe that pets were pets and owners were masters, was disgusted by how this man treated his hybrid. There was definitely something bad about Hunter Clarington.

 

"That's disgusting," Liza said, pushing away the rest of her breakfast and looking a bit sick. David looked rather put out that she wasn't finishing the expensive seed he bought, but couldn't really say much, because he'd also stopped eating, feeling rather queasy himself. In fact, everyone at the table had stopped eating, looking like the thought of food made them want to hurl.

 

Kurt tapped his nails on the table and growled slightly. "She looked at me and almost got in trouble for it. That guy looked at me like I was some kind of... of... alley cat or something!"

 

"Well, to be fair," Sebastian started, and Blaine groaned. "You do look a little rough today. What's wrong, Killer? Get into a fight with the blow dryer?" He smirked and Blaine wasn't sure if he preferred this friendly Sebastian or the bastard that he let Kurt claw up.

 

Jeff barked at the brunette to leave Kurt alone, while Kurt blushed and tried to tame his messy hair, which looked sexily disheveled to Blaine. He knew Kurt didn't want to tell anyone about the heat, but, well, it was probably going to become obvious soon. Blaine was sure that Jeff would be able to smell it by lunch, and Kurt wouldn't be able to hold back some of the instinctual mannerisms for too much longer. By dinner he'd probably be in need of constant skin-to-skin contact at least.

 

This was not going to be easy, but Blaine hoped that their friends would at least try to make it a little bit easier on Kurt. For now, though, they had to get to class and he'd try to think of ways to make his hybrid a little more... comfortable.

 

Walking through the halls, all that could be heard were whispers and hushed conversations about Hunter and his pet. Apparently his family was rather well-known to some of the influential students and staff. 'Influential' meaning, of course, sickeningly rich. Blaine had to wonder how the Warblers hadn't known the name before that day, but reminded himself that they weren't quite that level of elite, no matter how rich Wes and Sebastian both happened to be, what with their huge homes and millions in trust funds.

 

It seemed this Hunter guy was on a whole different level from Blaine and his group of friends, and he was more than a little intimidated, especially considering how he and his own hybrid had probably earned themselves a spot on the proud prep's list based on their interaction that morning. He wasn't sure what would come of it, but he didn't look forward to finding out, especially considering some of the snippets of conversation he'd already heard.

 

_"Told me my 'bitch' had fleas... Marnie doesn't even have an itch! And she's a wolf, not a dog. How rude can a person be?"_

 

_"...to keep Vince locked up where rodents were meant to be. The nerve!"_

 

_"...that my punishment was child's play. Really? I'd like to show..."_

 

_"He even demanded that Chad buy me hoof covers to 'quiet my trot'. Can you believe it? And when I couldn't hold back my snort of disapproval he told Chad to put a bit in my mouth! Like it's any of his..."_

 

It was human and hybrid alike who had issues with the newest Dalton student. At least he was causing the masses to come together? Blaine did try to look on the bright side of things, but this had a very, very small bright side... He was growing more and more frustrated the more he heard, and Kurt was shaking from a combination of anger at what Hunter was saying and doing and discomfort at the growing level of his heat.

 

"Kurt, honey, do we need to take today off? I can have the guys get assignments for me and take you to the nurse for... something. And then we can just go back to the room and relax..." he offered, looking unsure and desperate. He really wanted to help his hybrid. He might not be able to do anything about Hunter, but he felt like he should at least be able to make Kurt more comfortable.

 

Kurt just sighed and shook his head. "No. It'll be worse tomorrow. And the next day. And after that. It'll just get stronger until it reaches a peak. Today's the easy day," he said with a sad, whimper-laugh that went right to Blaine's heart. The boy groaned louder than the hybrid, feeling utterly useless.

 

Of course, that would be when Hunter would make his presence known. Apparently his first class was in the same wing as theirs, and he had heard some of their conversation. Oh, wasn't that just  _lovely_.

 

"Oh ho-ho. What is this? The scruffy little kitty with unwanted opinions and his inept owner? Are you having a hard time, little pussy cat? Going through a... dry spell?" The smile on the other male's face was pure evil as Kurt growled and Blaine tried to figure out how to get them out of this situation. "Or should I say wet? Things aren't very dry for you, are they?" He laughed cruelly and Kurt hissed while his blush covered his face and ran down beneath his shirt.

 

Blaine was ready to cause some damage, but the warning bell rang and Hunter tugged on the leash to pull his pet, who had gone completely unnoticed behind him, off to a nearby classroom. "Have fun dealing with incompetence and sopping slacks, kitten." He didn't even spare a word for Blaine.

 

"I really don't like him," Kurt snarled as Blaine led the way into their first class of what was sure to be a very long day.

 

He glared at the door in the general direction Hunter had gone in before replying. "I really agree."

 

By lunch time, Kurt was a wriggling ball of nerves and discomfort, and Blaine looked miserable as well. It was killing him to not be able to help his hybrid, his friend, in any way. He told Kurt to sit at their table with David, Liza, and Trent while he went to get their food at least, and David easily took Kurt's leash, holding it with Eliza's.

 

"Thanks," Blaine murmured before heading to the line and gathering all of Kurt's favorites that he could find, including salmon sashimi and white chocolate raspberry cheesecake with a dollop of whipped cream on top. When he came back, he noticed Kurt nuzzling Trent, who was stroking his ears and speaking to him in a soothing tone.

 

The Junior Warbler shared a look with Eliza, who smiled, before sitting between Kurt and David, who had handed the leash to Trent when the naturally nurturing boy had taken over making Kurt more comfortable. "Um, should I be worried?" he asked, but David and Eliza both just leaned together and sighed, smiles on their faces.

 

"Trent really would be an amazing owner," Liza mused, voice carrying a musical quality that warmed Blaine's heart. He noticed Trent blushing. "He's a natural, honestly."

 

"Thanks, Ellie," Trent said softly. He was the only one who got away with that particular name for the canary-hybrid, but it was fitting as well. Trent was special like that. He stroked Kurt's left ear once more before leaning back and smiling at Blaine. "I think he's a little calmer now. It's just... difficult right now. I'm sure you understand, though. I just... I think I kind of understand what Kurt's feeling?" He looked to Kurt for confirmation, and the hybrid nodded with a small smile.

 

Bonding like that was rare, really, and Blaine was so thankful for the diverse group of friends he had, and he could provide Kurt with. He settled into his seat and smiled when Kurt leaned into him and nuzzled and purred. "You got cheesecake!" the younger male exclaimed with a grin, clearly feeling less self-conscious, even if his hormones were still running rampant inside his body.

 

"Yep. And salmon. And plenty of milk, too. You've had such a stressful morning. I wanted to try to make the day a little better," Blaine explained, and Kurt positively beamed at him.

 

The 'thank you' was a small, purred whisper that rumbled through Blaine's very bones, and he couldn't suppress the chill that ran up his spine at hearing it. Kurt kept him on his toes in all the best ways, even when things were less than perfect. There wasn't anything Blaine would give up about the relationship he had with the hybrid.

 

Lunch progressed until, about half way through, Hunter's voice carried over to their table. "...practically humping the gel-monster's leg. I mean, really. How undignified can you be?" Laughter followed and Kurt's ears fell to press against his head in anger and shame. He was sitting very close to Blaine, nearly in his lap if they were honest, and he did keep nuzzling, but humping? He wasn't  _that_  desperate. At least... not yet.

 

Blaine could feel his hands shaking as the pompous male kept speaking two tables over. "When Miss Puss goes into heat I don't mess around. A good fucking and she's back to pure obedience, as is expected. Of course, monthly injections keep her from procreating. I would never want to tarnish my superior DNA with such half-bred filth as a hybrid! But one day, when I tire of her, Miss Puss will make a fine breeder..." The boy stroked his pet's large, fluffy ear and Kurt hissed while Blaine let out a very animalistic growl of his own.

 

Looking at the female hybrid, one wouldn't see anything but a perfectly behaved pet, in every sense of the textbook definition. But her eyes... Those sky-blue eyes looked dead inside. Like this girl, whoever she once was, had been stripped of everything, and she knew she'd never get her life back. She was nothing more than a toy for some spoiled rich boy. She'd never be anything more than that. It broke Blaine's heart.

 

"...family breeds the finest felines, you know. Yes, Miss Puss will eventually have a whole litter with Mother's favorite, Fluffy McFarkles. They come from the same Persian line, so it's really a perfect match as far as breeding is concerned. Their kittens will fetch a very high dollar," Hunter continued, having moved on from talking about Kurt, apparently, to talking about the inbreeding of his family's pets.

 

Blaine felt sick. Hybrids weren't just some... animals! They were human beings! At least partly, and that had to count for something. Plus, even to animals that treatment was cruel. He hated the boy who was so damn proud of his way of life, the way he'd hurt so many others. Blaine wanted to hurt him so badly, but he knew he had to focus on keeping Kurt safe more than making Hunter pay, and right now, Kurt was shaking and whimpering at his side.

 

"Hey, Kurt, it's okay," Blaine said softly, running a hand down Kurt's back and resting it on his hip, furthest away from Blaine so that he pulled the hybrid closer to himself. His thumb brushed over Kurt's hipbone and he leaned his head in to nuzzle against Kurt's as the hybrid so often did to him. "I have you and I care about you and no one but Hunter thinks anything about you and your heat, okay? Look around this table. We're all your friends. Hell, even Sebastian isn't saying anything too mean about it. That's practically a hug coming from him, right?"

 

The cocky Warbler across from them gave Blaine a look at that comment, but then shrugged because, really, it was true. "If I ever hug anyone you'll know something is seriously wrong," he sniped, and Kurt laughed a little. Blaine smiled at Sebastian. He might still be an ass, and he might still have that look in his eye that said he was watching Blaine, and he meant what he'd said about the Junior Warbler screwing up again, but as long as Blaine did right he figured Sebastian would actually support them. Especially with Hunter around. For as much of an ass as Sebastian could be, he was at least human. He wasn't like that... thing that Hunter Clarington was.

 

"Well, if that thing every hugs someone, I'm pretty sure the world will have ended..." Kurt muttered, and everyone at the table laughed. Yeah. Hunter Clarington was definitely a whole new mess to figure out...


	9. Chapter 9

Jeff was crying. Hunter had only been at the school for two days of classes, and Jeff was crying so hard they couldn't even convince him to leave his and Nick's room for dinner. The Warblers all went to the cafeteria, minus one very upset dog-hybrid, and were instantly assaulted with the gloating words of their newest member.

 

Yes, Hunter Clarington had joined the Warblers. It seemed, with heavy donations to the school, the boy had managed to buy his way into the choir without even having to try out, though he did, and he could actually sing... much to the irritation of everyone involved. Sebastian seemed especially put out, since he was no longer the biggest asshole of the group.

 

"Aww, where's the pouting pooch? I can't believe his heart-eyed boy toy even came to dinner and left the puppy alone," Hunter teased in a terribly mocking way, his bottom lip poking out in a pout. Miss Puss sat beside him on an overly large pillow on the floor, which apparently took up residence in the boy's bag all day, coming out in every class for the feline to perch on.

 

Kurt raised his lip in a silent hiss while Blaine ran a hand soothingly along Nick's twitching back. "You don't have to be so mean, you know," Blaine snapped, making Hunter laugh.

 

Nick slammed a fist on the table then, causing Wes to bite his tongue in surprise and curse in pain, while Liza squawked and Kurt hissed for real. Sebastian looked approvingly at the angry owner. "You can mock me all you want, Clarington," Nick started, his voice low and threatening in a way Blaine had never heard before. "But, dammit, Jeff is the best person I've ever fucking met."

 

The snort Hunter let out enraged Blaine, and he saw Kurt's tail swishing dangerously. He'd have to be careful lest Kurt do something very bad for both of them...

 

"Yes, I said person. Hybrids are half human, you know. Or don't. You don't seem to, anyway," Nick snarled. Blaine positively beamed at his friend. "Jeff is the best boy. He's so good. He's loyal and he's excitable, but that's what makes him my Jeffrey." Nick sighed, his eyes taking on a far-off look. "He's warm and sweet and he  _cares so much_. And you hurt him. You stupid, asshole of a man. You made my boy feel like he wasn't good enough. I  _despise_  you, Hunter Clarington."

 

The smirk never left the pompous male's face, but Nick was not finished. He stood, his to-go dinner boxes in hand. He hadn't been planning to stick around long anyway, what with Jeff back in their room. "And if you ever speak to  _my pet_  again, I will report you for harassment." That, which was a legitimate threat and would be taken seriously, took the self-righteous smirk away and Nick nodded, looking still upset, but also a bit satisfied. "Goodnight, guys," he muttered, and headed off with his food.

 

"That's why I got to Nick when I'm in doubt," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear so that no one else heard, and Kurt smiled warmly. He was miserable with discomfort from his heat, and he'd taken to wearing one layer of clothing on his body- pants and shirt, that was it, but it still felt absolutely stifling. His hair was a crazy mess, which made Blaine constantly think of sex, sex,  _sex_. And he sat in Blaine's lap. Because contact made it less horrible.

 

Honestly, Blaine didn't mind one bit. He kept Kurt settled on the floor between his feet in classes, his head leaned sideways so that his cheek rested on Blaine's knee. At meals, they sat like this, Kurt fully in Blaine's lap while Blaine held him close, inhaling the scent that was now a constant musk of arousal that had Blaine hard as stone. If Kurt was going through hell, Blaine was torturing himself right there with him.

 

"Mmm, Nick is a very good owner," Kurt purred, nipping on Blaine's ear as he spoke without bringing any notice to what they were doing. Everyone else had started talking about their own worries as to Jeff's wellbeing and David was ripping into Hunter about watching his tongue and not caring about how high of standing the man had, and when he started threatening David's claim as an owner, Wes took over, pointing out how he had no owner status to threaten.

 

Meanwhile, Blaine pouted at Kurt. "Nick's not as good as me, though, right?" And it really said something about how far their relationship had progressed that Blaine was willing to push his value, not only as a friend or a potential boyfriend, but as an owner, and that Kurt was able to answer with a peck to the cheek, in front of the entire table of, albeit distracted, Warblers.

 

“Of course he’s not,” Kurt whispered, and the pair shared secret smiles and small giggles despite the fight that was brewing between Wes and Hunter. It probably would have come to blows if it weren’t for a teacher coming over and breaking things up, ordering them all to finish up and get to their dorms, as it was about time for dinner to end anyway.

 

Blaine didn’t miss the looks David and Eliza tossed his and Kurt’s way before the pair headed toward their own dorm. At first, Blaine had been shocked that those two had never hooked up, but after years of seeing them together, he understood. They were a dynamic duo. Best friends, close as siblings, and completely not sexually compatible at all. The sibling comparison ran deep, which made both parties turn up their noses at the thought of the other in a sexual situation. But, they were more protective of each other than even Jeff and Nick. Blaine honestly respected David and Eliza more than anyone in his life. But they balanced each other so perfectly that they didn’t even have to think about the owner-pet dynamic. That was why Blaine relied on Nick to help him when he had concerns.

 

“G’night, boys,” Liza chirped, while David just smiled in that knowing way that made Blaine shake his head. Kurt purred a goodnight, giving Eliza a quick hug despite his current discomfort at too much touch. It just went to show how much he cared for the girl.

 

They were quickly on their way and inside their dorm, not even aware of how much time had passed since leaving the cafeteria. Upon entering, however, Blaine stopped and stared, out of breath and out of his mind with nerves and concern about whether he was really going to do what he was planning to do. He just… wanted to help Kurt so badly. Three days of watching the hybrid suffer through his heat had torn the Junior Warbler up! He needed to do something for the boy, even if he didn’t feel comfortable… mating.

 

Kurt was already fighting with the thin cotton shirt he’d worn that day, pulling it off and tossing it at the laundry basket with a relieved shudder coursing up his spine. Blaine was momentarily lost in the view of the half-naked hybrid, standing there and shaking slightly, goosebumps peppering his pale flesh. God, he just wanted to kiss all those shudders away…

 

Clearing his throat, Blaine took a few steps toward the younger male and let out a breath he hadn’t even consciously been holding. “Hey,” he started, a bit unsure of himself and his words. “I… Kurt, I want to help you,” he croaked.

 

It might have been a bit more reassuring to the younger boy if Blaine actually sounded somewhat sure of himself instead of like some fumbling virgin, but, well, he _was_ and he was nervous and he didn’t want to do something wrong… He reached out and turned the hybrid so they were face to face, and he saw the frustration in Kurt’s eyes, the discomfort that he’d been living with for days now.

 

“Please, let me do something. Let me help,” he said softly, more confidently now that he saw those blue eyes, so full of pain and anguish. He really did want to help, so badly. He wanted to take the pain away. He never wanted Kurt to feel so frustrated and trapped. “I need to make you feel better, baby.”

 

The words fell from his lips with ease and Kurt fell with them, right into Blaine’s arms, body writhing against him of its own accord. Whimpers and mewls slipped from Kurt’s throat as he nuzzled into Blaine’s neck, kitten-licking at the skin there while Blaine shushed him and rubbed soothing circles into the small of Kurt’s back.

 

Let’s just… get changed and get into bed, yeah? Get comfortable…” Blaine trailed off, not knowing if Kurt could even be comfortable without some sort of stimulation at the moment, but knowing that he needed to be out of his own uniform before he broke the zipper of his slacks with the boner that was steadily making itself known.

 

God, did he ever feel inappropriate for his body’s reactions, but damn. Kurt smelled like sex and he was purring and kneading and whimpering and… Blaine just wanted to touch, to feel, to kiss and taste and… the word ‘love’ was dancing through his head and chest and he needed to take a little break before he dove into anything, so he grabbed his pajama pants and escaped to their bathroom to pee and change and splash some cool water on his face.

 

By the time he came back out, Kurt was lying on the bed in nothing but the loosest pair of boxers he owned, Blaine was sure, since most of Kurt’s clothes were so tight he barely could fit skin-tight briefs beneath them.

 

The boy looked miserable, his hair even more mussed than before, showing how he’d run his hands through it while Blaine was in the bathroom. He had circles under his eyes and his hips kept twitching, searching for contact, for friction, for something to stop the clawing need inside. Blaine knew exactly what Kurt yearned for, and he knew he could help, at least a little, so he had to do what he could. He had to. For Kurt. Not for himself, even if it was something he dreamed of. Oh, God, did he ever dream of it.

 

With a deep breath, which filled his nose with Kurt’s heady scent, Blaine strode to the bed and swallowed thickly. “Kurt, honey, is this okay?” he asked, voice rough and husky with arousal. His cock was still so hard, it had been near impossible to even use the bathroom, and he felt his blush color his cheeks and neck. “I want to help you, but you have to tell me it’s okay. I… I need you to want this as much as I do, baby,” Blaine said, knowing that if Kurt said no, he’d back off. He’d take a long, cold shower and never try this again. He’d respect Kurt first and foremost. Because he loved the boy. Even if he couldn’t quite tell him yet.

 

“Yes, please, yes,” Kurt groaned, voice coming out with a meow around the words and hips jerking at the promise of a touch to come. Blaine looked him over and Kurt whimpered. “Blaine, please. Touch me.”

 

That was all he needed to spur him into action. Blaine crawled onto the bed and hovered over Kurt, who struggled for some semblance of self-control as he shifted beneath the older male. In mere moments Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt while his hands slide to the hybrid’s hips and tugged at the boxers, which were already positioned low on his body, below his tail so that they could be removed with ease. It seemed Kurt didn’t want anything making nudity difficult at the moment.

 

Blaine groaned into the kiss and found himself rutting into the air, not quite letting his body press against Kurt’s though he was sure the hybrid could feel the pull in his muscles, the shift in the air. He was sure Kurt knew that Blaine was aroused. He could probably smell it, despite how strongly Kurt’s own arousal filled the room. Blaine sighed and bit Kurt’s bottom lip as he shoved the younger boy’s boxers down and out of his way.

 

“Mmm, Blaine,” Kurt cried, blue eyes closed tightly as he tried, and failed, to keep his hips still on the bed. Instead, those hips jerked while his tail wrapped itself around Blaine’s arm, willing the man to keep going, to finally give him the touches that he so craved. And Blaine did not intend to hold back.

 

Kurt’s hands ran through Blaine’s hair, dislodging the gel and loosing the curls in a distraught sort of way that only added to the desperate sense of the situation. Kurt was so needy, so on edge, and Blaine was getting there the more he held himself back from pleasure. He needed so much, but would give himself so little.

 

This was about Kurt, not Blaine. That was what the Junior Warbler kept telling himself as he reached down and ran his fingers over Kurt’s erection, making the hybrid shiver and jerk below him. “Shh, I’ve got you,” he whispered in more of a growl, curling his fingers around the younger male’s arousal and stroking once, twice, leaning in and kissing him deep again.

 

It seemed that stimulating Kurt’s erection only aroused him more, however, and the boy was keening for more. “Blaine, Blaine please!” he wailed, claws digging at Blaine bare shoulders and scraping down his arms. Blaine’s eyes rolled in his skull, while he tried to wrap his head around just how much he was willing to do to Kurt, for Kurt, so that he would feel less on edge with his heat.

 

“Okay, sweetie,” he said roughly, letting his hand slide down to the base of Kurt’s cock and play at his balls before slipping behind them, prodding at the flesh that led to Kurt’s pucker, which gaped and dripped with need. There, that was where Blaine was needed most. Kurt’s ass craved attention, and Blaine knew instinctively that he needed to stimulate the hybrid in that area or it would all be for nothing. He’d have only worked Kurt up even more, and that would do nothing to relieve the boy Blaine so wanted to help.

 

Golden eyes locked with blue and Blaine let his fingers probe while Kurt whimpered softly, grinding his hips down toward Blaine’s hand as if to encourage the older male. “Please…” he whispered, and Blaine’s heart clenched in his throat. He was so gone. He was so in love with this boy.

 

Blaine’s middle finger played in the warm, thick liquid that leaked from Kurt’s ass, sliding his finger slowly around Kurt’s pucker, playing at the rim and massaging his muscles, which fluttered at his touch, opening and relaxing as Kurt’s body hoped and prayed that it would be breached. It just wanted, so badly, while the hybrid shifted, wanting just as much.

 

“Oh, baby,” Blaine muttered, biting his own bottom lip and leaning back so he could see all of Kurt as he let that middle finger slip inside, just up to the first knuckle, just that little tip of finger inside Kurt’s body, but it felt like such a huge step, and it felt like heaven. “Oh, God, Kurt…”

 

Kurt moaned and rotated his hips as Blaine wiggled his finger, sliding further in to the second knuckle this time, moving the digit around through the natural lubricant of Kurt’s body and sighing at the tightness around his finger, the warmth, the rightness of it all. He’d never felt anything like it, but Blaine knew he never wanted anything different. This was just… _right_. It was everything he’d ever dreamed of and more. This was a wet dream in reality, and he was living it. His own cock twitched in excitement in his pajama pants, and Blaine had to bite hard on his bottom lip to remind himself that, no, he was not getting any personal satisfaction from this. This was for Kurt. He was not taking advantage.

 

“Feels so good,” Kurt panted, hips jerking by this point. “More, Blaine, please.”

 

Pulling back, Blaine added his pointer alongside his middle finger, slicking it up with the excess fluid that gushed from Kurt’s hole in such a vulgar yet arousing way… Blaine took a deep breath to calm himself, then slowly entered Kurt again with both digits, listening as the boy’s breath hitched, then evened out as Blaine massaged his way inside.

 

Fingers found sensitive spots inside the boy, making him gasp and writhe on the bed until Blaine found Kurt’s prostate and made a ‘come hither’ motion over it, making Kurt shake and shiver and purr so loudly he sounded like a baby’s rattle. “Oh my God,” the hybrid gasped, and more fluid splattered from his ass as precome oozed out of his cock. Blaine jerked his hips, but kept himself mostly under control. And really, he should receive some sort of award for self-control for this whole experience.

 

Scissoring his fingers, Blaine worked Kurt open and massaged his prostate as best he could until the cat-hybrid whimpered and mewled for ‘more, more please!’ and Blaine added a third finger, filling Kurt up all the way to the third knuckle and groaning at how tight the hybrid was, how well he took the intrusion and how he shuddered around the fingers, especially when they caressed that bundle of nerves.

 

Kurt was panting as Blaine kept pumping his fingers, his other hand wrapped around Kurt’s hard on and willing him to come. “Come on, baby. Go ahead, you can do it,” Blaine encouraged, working his fingers over Kurt’s prostate as he flicked his thumb over the leaking head of his cock. It was so erotic, so good, such an incredible experience. Blaine almost came in his pants when Kurt cried out, milky white come smearing over his stomach and Blaine’s hand, ass clamping down hard on Blaine’s fingers so that the boy had to wait to ease them out until Kurt had relaxed a little again.

 

Gathering some Kleenexes, Blaine wiped them up as best he could, then tossed the mess in the trash before collapsing on the bed beside Kurt, pulling the spent hybrid, naked and sweaty, against his bare chest. “You okay, honey?” he asked, voice rough with arousal still. He was still achingly hard, but he didn’t want to leave the boy alone in the room while he went to the bathroom to take care of himself.

 

“I’m so okay. So good,” Kurt slurred, then rolled over to face Blaine and licked his lips before kissing Blaine softly in multiple pecks. “Thank you…” Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine’s chest, then let them fall lower and caught on the erection that Blaine’s pants weren’t at all hiding. "Oh, but, Blaine, you're..."

 

The older male's breath caught as Kurt pawed at his arousal, already driving him wild with barely a touch. "Kurt..." he whined, and oh how the tables had turned. No longer was it the hybrid whimpering and crying for attention, for Blaine's touch, but Blaine twitching his hips and trying to fight the urge to hump into Kurt's roaming hand.

 

He just wanted, so badly. Anything.

 

Blaine must have zoned out for a moment, because the next thing he knew, Kurt was  _nuzzling_  his erection through the thin layer of pajama pants, and Blaine was never so happy, or guilty, that he didn't have boxers beneath them. "Oh, God," he moaned, and Kurt  _licked the fabric_  where the head of Blaine's cock had leaked into the material.

 

There was definitely a chance that Blaine's head was going to explode from how amazing the whole situation was, how good it all felt, and how badly he wanted to make things like this normal for himself and Kurt. He wanted to love this boy, to call him his boyfriend and hold his hand without a stupid leash involved and kiss him all the time and...

 

"Oh,  _God_ , Kurt," Blaine whimpered, biting the inside of his cheek to try and control himself. "You... you don't have to..." he tried, but the hybrid was already working Blaine's pants down his rocking hips, tugging them down over his erection so that it caught and bounced. Blaine nearly screamed at the sensation before he was biting on his own knuckles as Kurt licked his cock.

 

The noises coming out of Blaine were anything but controlled. He sounded like something out of one of  _those_  movies, but he just couldn't find the will to care. Kurt was  _licking his cock_  and he was moaning at the taste and lapping at the tip when it spewed precome! Blaine felt like he was in some secret fantasy world as he looked down at the hybrid, whose ears were smoothed back in pleasure and tail was twitching with want. "Oh, God."

 

It was like his brain was glitching and that was all he could say, but it didn't matter. Kurt just purred, opening his mouth and swallowing Blaine whole, purring more as the rigid member found its place inside that warm vessel and making Blaine cry out despite the fist practically shoved in his own mouth.

 

Kurt might not have deep-throated him, but he worked his soft hands over the base and Blaine's balls, careful not to catch any of the sensitive skin with a claw. His lips moved easily over Blaine's shaft, now glistening with a mix of saliva and precome, and Kurt's tongue, that glorious hybrid tongue, ran along the underside with sandpaper roughness and wet, human warmth and Blaine shuddered, unable to keep his free hand from tangling its way into Kurt's hair right between his velvet ears.

 

"So good, baby, so good," Blaine grunted, trying to hold back but still rocking his hips slightly. Kurt coughed a little, but adjusted rather quickly, going back to purring around Blaine's length as it seemed to have the best effect on the older male. Indeed, that purr had Blaine coming in no time.

 

When Kurt swallowed it all without any hesitation, Blaine collapsed back on the bed with an exhausted sigh.

 

"Oh my God," he muttered once more, at an utter loss for words and so blissed out he just couldn't worry about it at all. " _Kurt_."

 

Crawling up Blaine's boneless body, Kurt snuggled against him and purred deep in his throat. "Mmm, Blaine," he whispered, and buried his head in Blaine's chest. Snuggled like that, it only took minutes for the hybrid to nod off. It was still pretty early for them, but homework wasn't due the next day and they'd already had dinner and finished the necessities, so Blaine figured some extra rest would do them good.

 

He leaned over the sleeping hybrid and turned off the lone lamp near the bed. "Goodnight, Kurt," he whispered into the night, the hybrid sleeping soundly, purrs so loud they shook both boys' chests. "I love you."

 


	10. Chapter 10

With the morning rose two well-rested males, both feeling lighter and freer from the night's activities. Blaine found that he couldn't even feel awkward about having let Kurt suck him off, because it hadn't felt like some owner-pet thing. It felt like a Blaine and Kurt thing. A 'we should be boyfriends but we're dancing around it because I'm too stupid to get over my fears' thing. He knew he should just talk to Kurt about those fears, especially now that he felt like they could go to new levels in their relationship that wasn't really a relationship just yet without Blaine having a panic attack over it all, but... well, it just seemed like an awkward conversation and right now he felt too good to risk things getting awkward.

 

"Good morning, Blaine," Kurt sighed, stretching on the bed and smiling lazily, looking more comfortable than he had in days. Blaine couldn't help but smile back. "I finally feel like I'm not crawling out of my own skin. I might even wear layers today..."

 

Blaine actually laughed at that, and Kurt nuzzled his bare chest, giving him a quick lick before crawling out of bed and heading for the shower. That gave Blaine plenty of time to think about what people might say or think when they saw that Kurt wasn't a nervous wreck anymore, but then he shoved those thoughts aside and just listened to his best friend sing in the shower instead. Screw whatever anyone else had to say or think. Blaine was happy.

 

He'd made Kurt happy.

 

Once both boys were showered, Kurt's collar and leash were clipped into place and Blaine offered his hand, which the hybrid took with a great smile. "Thank you, Blaine," he purred, and the Warbler felt himself blush with the pure elation that Kurt's happiness brought him. Just seeing the hybrid with his hair properly coifed, dress shirt tucked into tight black pants and a pristine grey vest overtop, artfully adorned with bright silver buttons and a chain across the mid-back. It all screamed 'fashion' and 'Kurt' and Blaine couldn't help but smile just looking at the younger male.

 

"That outfit really goes great with your collar," he murmured, and Kurt preened. They strolled through the halls like a lovesick couple, early despite it being a Saturday, joining some of the other Warblers for breakfast in the cafeteria.

 

Nick was half asleep, head bobbing alarmingly close to his bowl of cereal, but Jeff was bright and alert despite his upsetting evening the day before. It seemed he must have heard about how his boyfriend defended him, because Nick's neck had more hickeys than Blaine could count and he looked absolutely exhausted. If he had to guess, he'd say Jeff kept his boy up pretty late last night.

 

"Morning, Jeff..." Kurt said with a smirk, the two hybrids sharing knowing looks before bursting out in laughter. Jeff got up and embraced Kurt, inhaling and sighing with relief, all while pulling on his leash enough to have Nick falling out of his chair. Blaine, luckily, caught him before he could hurt himself.

 

Jeff's voice was soft but excited, keeping his words private to the small group of boys but still letting his obvious joy show. "You smell so much better! I mean, you aren't so upset and frustrated and stuff. Oh, I'm so glad. I didn't like that smell. It was not a Kurt smell at all. Kurt is kind and happy and confident. Not like that uncomfortable animal smell..." Nobody would ever claim Jeff was all that eloquent...

 

"Thanks, I think," Kurt answered, one brow cocked. Sebastian sat at the table looking a little smug, but also giving Blaine a look that demanded 'now what?' without words. David, Liza, and Trent were all absent, probably sleeping in. Wes had a whole mess of sheet music in front of him and an apple in his hand, completely oblivious to everyone and everything around him, while Thad looked like he was trying desperately to assist but failing all the while.

 

It was with an easy sigh that Blaine gathered a small breakfast and sat with Kurt at the Warbler table. "Ah, a typical Warbler weekend. Is it odd that I'm so relieved to have this?" he leaned against Kurt and rested his chin on the hybrid's shoulder as Kurt fed them both bites of cheese Danish. "It's just been so stressful lately. It's nice to have a normal Saturday with Wes being nuts and the rest of us just... normal. Nick! You're gonna fall asleep in your damn cereal, you idiot."

 

The brunette jumped to attention while Sebastian snorted at him, Jeff looking a little ashamed at having kept Nick up so late. "Yes... 'normal.' As if this group could ever be something so boring." Sebastian drawled, then narrowed his eyes and huffed as Hunter approached the table. "And the boring normalcy has just been interrupted. Lovely."

 

"Oh! What have we here? The horny little kitty finally looks half decent?" Hunter sneered at the whole table, eyes glinting maliciously when he looked Kurt over. "Looks like someone finally got a good fucking, hmm?" He smiled, and Kurt turned red as his happy demeanor fell away.

 

While Kurt was blushing, red was all Blaine could see. Pure red rage. The usually so dapper male was on his feet in seconds, standing before the pompous form of Hunter Clarington with an expression that would have killed the boy if looks were capable. Sebastian watched in interest, while Kurt gasped and Jeff whined with excitement. Nick looked torn as to whether he should stop his friend, while Wes was only just finally looking up from his music.

 

"You fucking bastard," Blaine snarled, pulling back his fist and showing off his boxing skills, which he'd perfected over the past ten years or so. He aimed and let loose, connecting solidly his fist with Hunter's face. The spoiled rich boy let out a horribly undignified wail and raised his hands to his face, covering his eye and nose, which were both throbbing, and one of which gushed blood.

 

The glare on Hunter’s face was mostly hidden by his rapidly swelling eye and the fountain of blood that ran from his nose down his chin and all over his crisp uniform, which he wore on a weekend unlike pretty much every other boy at Dalton. The pompous jerk. Blaine just took the handkerchief Sebastian held wordlessly to him, cleaning the blood from his hand.

 

“Don’t you _ever_ speak to Kurt that way again,” Blaine started, golden eyes flashing with warning. “That’s an order as his owner, and as his boyfriend.” He nearly said ‘mate,’ but that wasn’t exactly official and he had some things he needed to talk to Kurt about privately, so… “If you insult him, degrade him, or taunt him in any way, you can plan on a matching set of black eyes.”

 

If any faculty saw the scuffle, they pretended not to. Sebastian gave a satisfied nod as Blaine returned the hanky with thanks. It was like a pat on the back coming from him, so Blaine felt rather good. He’d earned his rival’s approval. He’d finally proved to Sebastian that he was a capable owner. It seemed he just had to stop doubting himself and know that he would never do anything to hurt Kurt. He simply loved the boy too much.

 

Kurt, meanwhile, was staring unblinking at Blaine since the word ‘boyfriend’ left his mouth. With Hunter finally stalking off to staunch the flow of his nose and get some ice on his eye, the table was left to deal with that little reveal, and the hybrid was quick to pounce.

 

“Did you really mean it?” he asked, voice barely more than a breath. Blaine looked down to where the hybrid sat, tail curled around his body and twitching at the end, ears twitching rapidly… really ‘twitchy’ was a great descriptor for Kurt at that moment. His eyes sparkled like an endless ocean at Blaine, and the older male had to swallow hard to catch his breath and find his own words.

 

A nod came first, then his tongue started to work again and Blaine spoke. “Of course I meant it. I meant every word. If that idiot ever hurts you again, physically or emotionally or whatever, I’ll kick his ass. I don’t care if they kick me out of Dalton for it. You’re mine to defend, Kurt. I… I love you,” he said the last bit softly, so that even though everyone else still heard, it was clearly meant for Kurt. “And I hope it wasn’t presumptuous to call you my boyfriend.”

 

The hybrid leapt into Blaine’s arms, nearly knocking the older male off balance, instead spinning them both around in a circle right there in the cafeteria. They held onto each other like they were conjoined twins, so close they were almost one. Kurt purred so hard it vibrated in Blaine’s bones, and the Warbler smiled so much his cheeks hurt, but he just kept smiling even more.

 

“I love you,” he whispered into Kurt’s ear, and the hybrid licked and kissed his neck, jaw, ear, whatever he could reach without breaking the embrace.

 

“I love you, too,” Kurt said through tears. Some might call it over-emotional, but Blaine didn’t care. He hadn’t felt so _right_ ever in his life.  Kurt’s legs were wrapped around him and it just felt… wonderful. Like they were meant to be together. Like he was _home_ with Kurt in his arms.

 

Words weren’t even needed as another nod was exchanged between Blaine and Sebastian, and the other Warbler told the rest of the table that Blaine and Kurt were going to have a weekend for some ‘alone time’ and not to bother time. Blaine was sure the message would reach anyone not present, as would the story of the punch and the new title for himself and Kurt. _Boyfriends_. It did have such a nice ring to it.

 

But there was a word that felt even better when he thought it, and he was sure it would be even more amazing when spoken aloud. He carried Kurt all the way to their room, then lowered the hybrid to their bed as Blaine kicked the door closed and locked it so that they wouldn’t be disturbed.

 

“Kurt, sweetheart,” he said roughly, his arousal making itself known. “Oh, God, I don’t even know how to say this. I’m just… Fuck, I’m just gonna spit it out and be blunt about it. But no pressure and it doesn’t have to be awkward if you don’t feel the same and-“ Kurt reached out and rested a finger on Blaine’s lips, then leaned in and replaced said finger with his mouth, kissing him to stop his rambling.

 

After a smile and a bit of encouraging words, Blaine resumed without the babbling. “Kurt, I want to be more than boyfriends. I… I want to really stop your heat from bothering you. Baby, I want to mate.”

 

It was probably a good thing Kurt was sitting down already, because he looked like he might faint, and Blaine started to panic. “Like I said though, we don’t have to! If you don’t want to or that’s too fast or… I don’t know, if it’s too serious and I’m _a_ one but not _the_ one the just… just tell me it’s too much and we’ll just stick with what we’ve been doing. I mean, hands and mouths can do some pretty fantastic things…”

 

Again, Kurt stopped Blaine from speaking with his mouth. He started at the older male’s collar bone, then worked his way up to his jaw, along the line from chin to ear where he sucked on the lobe and nipped at the shell, then trailed those hot lips across Blaine’s cheek to his mouth, which was finally silenced again when Kurt kissed him hard and rough. It was like the hybrid was claiming his mouth for his own. He plundered Blaine’s mouth with his tongue, tasting every centimeter of it and then diving in for more. Kurt breathed Blaine, inhaled the air right from Blaine’s lungs.

 

It was euphoric and had Blaine dizzy with desire before he even registered that Kurt was kissing him, let alone pulling away. “Blaine, please, stop second guessing yourself,” Kurt whined, dragging his boyfriend to the bed and tugging him down, crawling over the Warbler and pinning him to the bed to kiss him again. “I want everything with you. God, Blaine, you make me _feel_. You see me and you love me and you never once have looked at me as if I was any less than any other man. You believe in me when even I don’t think I can do something. You’re perfect, Blaine. I love you. So much. I…”

 

Kurt looked at him and took a deep breath, then seemed to find his center and spoke again. “I never thought I’d find my true mate. The person I was meant for and who was meant for me. It’s not even something a lot of people believe in, but… My dad believes my mom was his and he was hers. And Blaine, I really think we’re meant for each other. No matter who or where we are, what universe we happen to be in, I think our souls are meant to be together. You just… _complete me_ , Blaine.” His eyes were shining, but so were Blaine’s, and their next kiss was damp with tears.

 

“God Kurt. You _move me_. I swear, I never thought I’d meet someone so…” Instead of finding the right word, as Blaine wasn’t sure there even was just one, he kissed Kurt again, roughly biting his bottom lip so that the hybrid mewled and whined deep in his chest. Blaine’s fingers were already working at the fastenings of Kurt’s vest, while Kurt slipped his hands under Blaine’s Dalton sweater. “I want to do this right. God, Kurt, I want to do this forever.”

 

And with that, Kurt was gone. He was putty in Blaine’s hands, as clothes fell to the floor and lips explored every inch of newly exposed skin. Kurt kept inhaling at different points, letting the animal side of himself soak in Blaine’s scent. It all felt amazing, and it just kept getting better as they kept going on. Kisses turned to bites, turned to sucking and nibbling and nipping until hickeys that screamed ‘MINE’ and ‘CLAIMED’ and ‘MATED’ colored both their bodies. They were each other’s and they wore it proudly.

 

The smiled never faded, just morphed to different variations of pleasure and bliss, satisfaction and pleas of ‘Oh my God, more!’ as the pair wrestled on top of, and under, and half in and half out of the sheets.

 

When they finally had everything in place, Kurt on his back, knees wrapped up around Blaine’s shoulder blade, just under his arms to allow him movement, Blaine looked down over the perfectly positioned man. He was so flexible, so sexy, so _open_. His ass was on display, tail swishing on the bed every now and then, showing his impatience at being breached. He wanted it so badly. Fluid leaked from his hole and his cock twitched right along with his tail.

 

“Blaine, please,” Kurt whined, tightening his legs and pulling his mate closer. Blaine closed his eyes as his cock slid against Kurt’s warm, wet hole.

 

He already had a condom on, but that thin layer of latex was like nothing next to the heat radiating from Kurt’s body, the sticky smoothness of the natural lubricant his ass secreted. God, Blaine had to really concentrate or he was sure he’d come the minute he thrust inside. Biting his lip, Blaine worked the head of his cock over Kurt’s stretched pucker and groaned.

 

“Are you sure you’re ready? You’re stretched enough? I’m not gonna hurt y-“ Kurt shut him up with a kiss, clenching his knees and pulling Blaine into him so that he was forced to just do it. In a matter of a split-second, Blaine had impaled his hybrid, his best friend, his boyfriend, his _mate_ , and Kurt cried out into Blaine’s mouth with the sensation.

 

The purring had started long ago, but it picked up a new tempo now. Kurt was like a maraca, and Blaine was the one shaking it, dancing around with his hips at the lead, his thrusts determining the rhythm of the beat.

 

Grunts and groans and yowls of pure, sometimes too much, pleasure filled the room, and they just kept going. They went until Blaine felt his balls pull up toward his body and Kurt panted that he was “close, babe, so close…” and Blaine could feel the muscles in his ass flutter around him.

 

Then they kept going even more until both of them exploded, Blaine helping Kurt over the edge with his hand on Kurt’s straining dick, working it over until he came on both their bellies. When those muscles contracted around Blaine’s own arousal, he was done for. He saw stars as he thrust two, three times into the tightened heat before completely finishing, going soft as he pulled away with a small squishy noise and a wince of discomfort. Sex was messy.

 

Tossing the condom in the nearby trash, Blaine was able to just grab his underwear and wipe up Kurt’s come with them so as not to have to get out of bed. It was worth the wasted pair of briefs just to see the look on Kurt’s face. He looked so blissed out, so happy, so… perfect. Blaine let out a joyous bout of laughter before leaning in and kissing Kurt soft on the lips, then peppering his whole face and neck with those same soft, warm kisses.

 

“Mmm, I love you,” Kurt purred, and Blaine snuggled into him, pulling the boy close and tugging their sheets and comforter up over them. Sure, it might not even be lunch time yet, but sex was more than just messy- it was hard work. They deserved a little nap.

 

Blaine curled up against his boyfriend, his mate, and snuggled into his shoulder. “I love you, too,” he answered, quite simply. And simple as that, they were together. A couple. Boyfriends. Mates. Forever. In love.


	11. Epilogue

"Can you believe it's been over half a year since I punched that douche and told you I loved you?" Blaine asked, peering over at Kurt from his position on the hybrid's bed, lying on his back in a pair of cargo shorts and a bright red polo, a bow tie with little sunshines all over it fastened about his neck. He was tossing one of those catnip mice in the air, catching it when it came plummeting down toward his face, then tossing it again, much to Kurt's chagrin.

 

The hybrid grumbled, a meow sounding stuck in the back of his throat as he crouched on the bed near his mate, blue eyes following the path of the mouse toy. "I can't believe it took you so long to dig out the catnip again, to be honest..." he mused, thinking of how he reacted to it that very first time Blaine had brought a toy back to their dorm room and knowing that the older male had to realize it had a certain... effect on Kurt.

 

As it was, the hybrid's hips wiggled side-to-side and he licked his lips, tail swishing through the air conditioned air of his room. Blaine grinned and tossed the mouse toy again. "Oh, come on. I needed some time to get comfortable enough to tease you like this, babe..." he reasoned, while Kurt glared at him, then let his eyes dart back to the toy quickly, clearly at war with his own instincts. Blaine found it adorable, though. God, he'd never tire of time spent with Kurt. He did so love him.

 

"Alright, boys, I'm going to the garage," Burt's voice called down the stairs. This was a week they'd spend at the Hummel home, then next week would be at the Anderson house, and the cycle would continue through the summer. After all, Kurt was Blaine's property now. And if it hadn't necessarily been a permanent situation back in September when the deal was first struck, it had surely become permanent in December, when the pair had mated.

 

Since Burt knew about the mating, obviously, and he knew what it meant for the boys, well... He might still have a 'doors open when I'm home' policy, but he left them alone together often enough and he wasn't stupid. He knew what they did. Honestly, Blaine was pretty sure Burt was happy for his son. And he was pretty sure the man actually liked him, so it all worked out pretty well. He could respect the rules Burt put in place knowing that someday, he'd be able to call him 'dad' right along with his mate.

 

And maybe that thought influenced his words, because when he called out his goodbye with Kurt, it didn't come out as 'goodbye Mr. Hummel,' as he usually said, despite Burt's constant insistence that he call him Burt. Instead, Blaine went right along with Kurt. "Bye, Dad!"

 

Their words harmonized easily, Burt didn't even comment, and Blaine hardly noticed what he'd done until he saw that Kurt was no longer following the catnip's trail through the air. "What?" he asked, unnerved that the hybrid was staring at him without so much as blinking, mouth gaping slightly.

 

"You just called my dad 'Dad,'" Kurt said slowly, settling back on his haunches and tilting his head at his boyfriend. "You didn't say 'Mr. Hummel' like you normally do. You called him 'Dad' like... like it was  _normal_."

 

Blaine looked at him and sighed, catching the mouse and setting it aside on the bed before rolling over to give the younger male his full attention. "Well, maybe it is just... normal at this point. Maybe... I dunno, Kurt. Maybe I've just been thinking about stuff like what we're gonna do after next year and where we're gonna go and what life might hold." His golden eyes sparkled as he peered at the hybrid.

 

"Don't you ever dream of what's to come? I mean, there's all kinds of movements with hybrid laws and rights constantly going on, and that's only going to keep getting bigger as we get older. Who knows what will happen next. Owners and pets... Someday all that will go away, I just know it!" Kurt's tail flicked through the hair, landing over the back of Blaine's thigh as the hybrid shifted, fully facing Blaine's side, where he lay propped on his elbow, gazing up at Kurt like he was some kind of God. "Someday it won't be weird to anyone that I call your dad 'Dad' because it won't be  _weird_  that we're married. But I don't want to wait for the world to get over it. I want to marry you when we're ready and not a day later."

 

Blaine was rambling, but everything he said was true and from the heart and it had Kurt purring and blinking away tears that wanted so desperately to fall. "I mean, I know it wouldn't technically be a legal marriage, but your mom and dad did it, right? So why couldn't we? But, dammit, Kurt. I think about what comes after Dalton and I just  _know_. I want to fight for this. I want to be able to legally bind myself to you as you've bound yourself to me from the moment we met, blindly trusting me to guide you and care for you and do you no harm. I will make your dreams come true, Kurt Hummel. Someday. I swear it to you."

 

Kurt did cry, then. He cried and he snuggled into Blaine, murmuring about how much he loved the man and how happy he was and how he'd trust him again and again with his life and his heart and his everything, because Blaine was worth it all, and he was so capable, such a good owner.

 

The rest of the day was spent lounging on that bed, the catnip mouse forgotten on the floor as the boys discussed all their dreams for the future. They'd go to New York after Dalton. Blaine would go to college, but Kurt, as a hybrid, wasn't allowed. So, he'd write. He wanted to become famous and publish books about hybrids, pets and owners, and perhaps shine a light on the alternative lifestyles, like those shared by Nick and Jeff and himself and Blaine, or even love between hybrids themselves. He'd write under an unknown name. No one would even know it was a hybrid they were giving fame to.

 

They shared their dreams, their wishes for the future, and all the while Kurt's tail curled around Blaine's thigh and Blaine's hand found its way to Kurt's ears. There was a constant need to touch. To love. To show each other that they each cared  _so much_  it was almost physically painful, but in the best way.

 

"All of it sounds great, but honestly?" Blaine said softly, his voice thick with emotion as he looked into his mate's eyes. "As long as you're in it, my future will be  _perfect_." And who could really argue with that?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's my contribution to the BABB 2015. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I do have an idea for a sequel if there's interest. so please let me know your thoughts in the comments. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
